You Never Know What Hits You
by MythandFairyTailLover13
Summary: The shoe came flying to his face. He sighed. Some things never change.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Konnichiwa minna! So I deleted my older version of YNKWHY with this new version because the chapters were too short and I feel that the story was going too fast. So here is the prologue. I'm terribly sorry if you liked my other story. I hope you support this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

It was the perfect day for the Dragneels and they decided to go to a nearby park. Natsu and Natsumi, father and daughter, were currently playing tag while Lucy, the mother, is sitting on a picnic blanket, taking pictures of her husband and her daughter. Lucy is one month pregnant with her second child and she has yet to find out out if her child is a boy or a girl.

"Gotcha!" Natsu picked his daughter up and threw her up in the air. Little Natsumi giggled excitedly as she flew up in the air. Lucy took a snapshot of the precious moment and shut the camera off. She left it hanging on her neck while she searched for the water bottles in the picnic basket. Natsu sat down beside her panting and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Natsumi's fast! Took me 5 minutes to catch her!" Lucy snorted.

"Or you're just slow!" Lucy said giggling as she gave him a water bottle.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted in protest but she ignored him and gave a little water tumbler to her little five-year-old angel. Natsumi sat on her mother's lap,

"Could you tell me story Mama? Papa?" She asked the two adults. One smiled, and the other smirked.

"Sure sweetie! It's called 'The Princess and the Dragon'" Lucy is a writer and she was good at making up stories. Natsu groaned.

"Not that stupid story! How about 'The Love Story of Mama and Papa'!" Natsu said proudly.

"You haven't eve- wait, what?!" Lucy said confused.

"Tell me Papa! Pleeeaaassseee?" Natsumi did her puppy-dog eyes (She got that from her Aunty Wendy) and Natsu just chuckled. He ruffled Natsumi's hair.

"Anything for my little angel!" Natsu did the infamous 'Dragneel grin' that could rival the Cheshire cat's grin and it looks like the grin will split his face in two. Lucy stared at him dumbfounded.

"...ello? Luce!" Natsu shouted while snapping his fingers at Lucy. Lucy jumped half a mile.

"Could I go on with the story now?" Natsu asked.

"Fine."

"It all begins at one hot summer day," Natsu started and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Get to the point Natsu." Lucy said.

* * *

**So I fixed my mistakes and I hope you support this one. Thank you for taking the time on reading my prologue! Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Zoo

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a new chapter for You Never Know What Hits You! I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you very much!**

**The conversations in the brackets are comments that Lucy and Natsu give. Natsumi may make comments but we never know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

["Where do I start Lucy?"."Why are you asking me? Figure it out yourself.","How about the zoo?","That's great! Start there!"]

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked ahead their parents as they saw tigers, bird, crocodiles, and all sorts of monkeys. They were fascinated of the animals.

"Oh look! A lion!" Loke pointed at his favorite animal.

["Now we know where Natsumi got her knack for lions.","Yeah, she got it from Loke-nii. Have you seen her drawings of lions? Our little angel's an artist!","Mama, could we go back to the story?","Fine."]

Lucy ran to her brother and admired the king of the jungle as well. Natsu looked at the lion and he was amazed as the marvelous animal shook it's magnificent mane. The four adults-Layla, Jude, Igneel, and Grandine-called for them.

"Come on guys! Let's go get ice cream!" The children ran over to their parents. Grandine was holding a baby Wendy as she slept peacefully and ran through the fields of dreamland.

"I want vanilla!" Loke said to the ice cream man.

"I want strawberry!" Lucy said.

"I want chocolate!" Natsu said.

Mr. Ice cream man gave them their flavors of ice cream and the four adults got their flavors of ice cream as well. Lucy twirled around. "The animals are so amazing!" Lucy said. All of them smiled.

"Especially the lion! I love how it's golden mane shines in the sun!" Loke said.

"I loved the snow owl! It's feathers are so pretty!" Lucy said.

"But the red fox looked cunning and witty! I loved that animal!" Natsu said.

"You little kids sure know your animals don't you?" Igneel said. The three kids nodded.

"Let's look around for more! I want to see the giraffe! I want to see it's long neck!" Lucy said, obviously effervescent to see the long-necked creature.

"Yeah! Me too!" The two boys cheered in unison and ran to the giraffe.

* * *

In the end, the kids had their parents buy them stuffed toys of their favorite animals. Wendy got one too, it was a little blue penguin.

["I still have that owl. Do you still have that fox of yours Natsu?","Yeah, It's hidden somewhere.","We should bring Natsumi there sometime. She'll love it there. It's still standing you know.","Yeah we should!"]

The little guys slept peacefully in their seats as they drove back home. It was an exciting day for them and more has yet to come.

* * *

**So there you go! Don't worry! The throwing will start in the next chapter! Thank you for taking the time in reading my chapter and I will accept any corrections, questions, or suggestions but I won't give any spoilers! Till next time! I know I write really short chapters but at least I try.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ow!

**Konnichiwa minna! MythandFairyTailLover13 is back with a new chapter! Whoop, whoop!**

**Okay, I am only allowed on the internet during the weekends. So you have to wait at least 5 days after my last update.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The amazing Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Moron! Idiot! Jerk! Stupid!" Lucy said as she threw anything that her hand touched.

"Ow!" He got hit by a pillow,

"Sor-ow!" He got hit by a television remote,

"Loke- ow!" He got hit by another pillow,

"Ow!" He got hit by a shoe,

"Ow! That last one hurt!" He got hit by a game controller.

Natsu sat on the ground as he held his head. Lucy stood before him cracking her knuckles as she glared at him. Natsu whimpered under her fierce glare.

"Explain. Now." Lucy said angrily.

* * *

I, the narrator, will explain to you what on Earthland is happening. You see, Natsu made a terrible mistake of scaring the wits out of Lucy while she was watching the horror movie, The Grudge. Well, things didn't go so well after Lucy shrieked and Natsu and Loke laughed their butts off.

* * *

Four adults and one little girl walked in on the scene. Igneel and Jude almost laughed at the sight of Loke out cold and Natsu whimpering like a lost puppy while Layla and Grandine sweatdropped, they were confused on how a fragile teenage girl could get her brother out cold and get her childhood friend a bump on the head. Wendy, who was just 9 years old, is completely confused.

"Well, since you were watching a horror movie, Loke and I decided that we scare you half to death." Natsu laughed nervously as he mustered up the courage to look Lucy in the eye. He squeaked as he saw fire in her eyes. He decided that she was definitely scarier than Erza when she's mad. Lucy's eye twitched and she smacked him a thick dictionary. And well, he got knocked out cold. She grabbed the unconscious boys by their shirt collars and dragged them to a closet nearby and locked them there.

["Mama's scary.","Hey!"]

She smiled and looked at the 5 people, who had their mouths open, like nothing happened. She went back to watching the movie that she was enjoying after Loke and Natsu oh-so-rudely interrupted her. She grabbed her bowl of popcorn and watched the movie with a bored expression.

The four adults looked at each other and nodded. They all agreed, telepathically, to never, ever, anger Lucy again.

* * *

**Here you go! Chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! Drama is going to start in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Student

**Konnichiwa minna! I apologize for the short chapters! I promise I will update longer chapters! My little sister will break my neck and break my bones and behead me if I don't make my chapters longer. So here is chapter 4 and I understand if you ask my sister to kill me because you won't be so happy after reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Really? That a girl!" Cana said grinning while Levy and Juvia giggled. Erza walked in the classroom. She noticed the brunette patting Lucy on the shoulder while Lucy grinned. Erza raised a curious eyebrow and strode over to the three girls she'd known since pre-kindergarten. Erza cleared her throat.

"Hey Er-chan!" Levy chirped.

"Hey Erza!" Cana said and waved at Erza.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy said whilst smiling.

"Hello, Erza-san." Juvia said in her usual monotone voice.

"Want to know what our little Lucy did to Natsu and Loke?" Cana said excitedly. Erza nodded.

"Yes, please." She said sternly. Cana nodded and cleared her throat.

"You see, Lucy here, was watching the movie, The Grudge." Levy shuddered. She hated that movie. She didn't got to sleep for at least 5 days. "Then, Natsu and Loke had the bright idea of putting a dead rat, not fake mind you, on Lucy's lap. Of course, after watching the most terrifying scene on The Grudge, Lucy will get scared. So she shrieked so loud that she woke up Plue from his peaceful slumber, and he was at least 15 yards away from her and she turned around to see Natsu and Loke on the floor, laughing. She beat Loke up first by getting her arnis eskrima and smacked him with it. She smacked him so hard that her eskrima broke then she threw all these things at Natsu and she finished her beating with a smack on the head with a dictionary! Haha! Our little Lucy is growing up!" Cana said. Erza sniffled. Everyone turned to scene unfolding right in front of their eyes. The great Erza "Titania" Scarlet was actually crying. Erza enveloped Lucy in a hug.

"Oh Lucy! You're all grown up!" Erza cried. Levy sniffled, Juvia had teary eyes, and Cana smiled. Lucy returned the hug and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez guys, you're all overreacting!" The three girls laughed and shook their heads.

"We're just proud of you Lucy!" Erza and the others exclaimed in unison.

"Anyway, we didn't know you played arnis. Isn't that an Asian sport?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, it's the national sport of the Philippine Islands. It's like fencing but you use sticks called eskrimas. It's used for self-defense." The girls "oh"ed in unison.

Ring!

The girls shuffled to their seats and Natsu, Loke, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray walked in. The four girls could hardly contain their giggles. Natsu and Loke looked fine, but judging by the way they looked at Lucy, they were scared. Lucy gave a sadistic smile and they shivered and sat down on their seats.

* * *

"Dude! I can't believe your own sister beat you up! And you're a black belt in Karate!" Jellal exclaimed. He is extremely confused. So was Gray. And Gajeel.

"Wow, Salamander, I can't believe Bunny-girl kicked your a**!" Gajeel said. The two guys growled.

"Shut up!" They said in unison. The other three shook their head and "tsk"ed.

"I still can't believe Flame-Brain here, got knocked out cold just by a smack in the head." Gray said, amused.

"Hey! The thing she smacked me with was a really thick dictionary!" Natsu said.

"But still, as a wrestler here in FTA, you wouldn't just be knocked out with a smack in the head with a book! You've been through a lot more pain than that!" Jellal said. He is one of Natsu's fellow wrestlers and he'd seen Natsu on the wrestling mat. Natsu never gave mercy on his opponents. Heck, he could break every single bone in your body if you anger him. Even Gildarts, their history teacher and wrestling coach, would be surprised.

Ring!

"S**t! Let's run!" Loke said. The guys ran as fast as they could and they got there just in time. Natsu and Loke spotted Lucy and she gave them a smile that sent shivers down their spine. They agreed to never pull a stunt on Lucy like that ever again. Their English teacher walked in and cleared his throat.

"Today, we have a new student. Please come in." Alzack, their teacher, said. A beautiful girl with short white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin walked in.

"Hi! My name is Lisanna! I hope we could all get along." Her sweet voice rang through Natsu's ears, and an arrow shot through his heart, it was love at first sight.

* * *

**So yeah. I don't know anything about the sports mentioned above. Thank you for reading. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5 - New Friends and Cancer Cells

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a new chapter! This story is a Nalu! I promise! I will understand if I lose some readers but I hope you will stay. Oh yeah, I'M FILIPINO! MABUHAY ANG PILIPINAS! So anyway,**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Natsu is starstruck. She is the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Her voice is music to his ears. Her smile seemed to brighten up the room and her eyes, oh her eyes, he felt that if he stared more into those sapphire blue eyes of hers, he'll drown.

["Who's Lisanna?","You'll find out soon, little angel.","Okay."]

"You can take the empty seat next to Miss Heartfilia. Please raise your hand Miss Heartfilia." Alzack said and Lucy's hand shot up immediately. That empty seat was once Michelle Lobster's seat, but sadly, she got into an accident and died. Lucy loved Michelle. She was like a little sister to her. Lisanna walked over to Michelle's seat and sat down. Natsu's eyes followed her every move.

"Hi! My name's Lisanna! Nice to meet you, um…" Lisanna said and stuck her hand out. Lucy smiled and shook her hand.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Lisanna smiled. Lucy seemed like a nice person. A really nice person. She wants to be great and close friends with Lucy, but she didn't want to hurt her. She seemed like a very fragile flower and Lisanna wanted to pick Lucy but she'll end up leaving Lucy to wilt. She couldn't risk getting close to Lucy. She couldn't risk getting close to her when she has cancer cells in her, ready to strike at any time.

* * *

The day passed by quick and the lunch bell rang.

"Hey Lisanna! Want to come sit with us?" Lucy asked. Lisanna happily agreed. She sat down next to Lisanna and she met Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Gray, Loke, Jellal, Jet, and Droy. She even got to know Lucy better.

Natsu seemed to always have a smile on his face. Lisanna learned that he is pyromaniac and loved dragons and foxes.

Gajeel, had a scowl imprinted on his face most of the time. She learned that he is very fond with cats and iron.

Levy, seemed to love literature and had a bubbly aura around her. She learned that she is a complete bookworm and has her nose buried on a book all the time.

Juvia, is bubbly as well and very nice. She noticed that she calls every girl that comes at least an inch close to Gray, "Love Rival" and loves to splash in the rain.

Erza, is very stern and strict but she knew that there is a soft side underneath that barrier. She learned that she is an expert on fencing and has a minute crush on Jellal.

Gray, had an icy personality but when you get to know him better, he has a very warm personality. She was informed that he was born and raised in Verkhoyansk, Russia and she knew it was really cold there.

_No wonder he likes ice._ She thought.

Loke, is Lucy's twin brother (many were shocked that they were twins since there is hardly no resemblance between them. Only Natsu and Levy knew that they were twins.) and he had hair as wild as a lion's mane. Lucy said that he loved lions and and practically had his entire room dedicated to the king of the jungle. Lucy earned a smack from him. Lisanna giggled at this.

Jellal was like a male Erza. He is strict but he has a very good sense of humor. She learned that he loved astronomy and also has a crush on Erza.

_Mira-nee would try to match this two up if she learned that the two liked each other._ She thought.

Jet and Droy, they were quite a duo. They both seemed to follow Levy around everywhere she goes. Jet is the champion at long-distance races and was never beaten. Droy loved plants and gardening.

Lucy, is a bookworm like Levy. She says she would like to be an author someday. Lisanna learned that she loves the stars and writes a lot of stories during her spare time.

It broke her heart that she has met all such wonderful people and she will all have to leave them soon.

"Lisanna! You do socialize fast!" Lisanna heard her older sister's voice and her older brother was right behind her. She introduced her siblings to her new friends and they invited them to come eat with them.

They all finished and separated to their classes. Lisanna was worried that she might get lost. She is still new.

"Hey! Are you lost?" Natsu asked. Lisanna jumped.

"Yeah, I have Ms. Aries Yawarakai for Chemistry. I don't know where the lab is." She said shyly. He grinned.

"I have her too! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and ran through the halls. Lisanna blushed. Wait, she can't be too friendly to Natsu. She knew this guy could easily melt a girl's heart. She didn't want to be a victim of one of cupid's arrows. She can't fall for him. She didn't want to hurt him.

* * *

**So yeah. That was a bit longer!*gasp* Lisanna has cancer cells! No, she isn't a meanie here! So thank you for reviewing and see you on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Chemistry and Under The Sea

**Konnichiwa minna! I see you guys really liked that chapter! I appreciate all the support and love this story is getting! I love you guys so much! By the way, I am just in elementary and I don't know anything about Chemistry. I apologize for Aries' OOCness. Anyway,**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna made it on time. Both were panting. Lisanna practically got dragged up three flights of stairs as Natsu held her hand. Lisanna frowned for a moment. Lucy isn't in this class and she doesn't know anyone from this class except Natsu. The bell rang and they hussled to their seats.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be reviewing different chemical reactions." Aries said. Lisanna noticed that she has pink hair like Natsu too and she has pale skin.

"Could someone give me an example of different chemical reactions?" Aries said. Hands flew up everywhere. Aries is impressed. A girl, who had her hand way up, she had never seen before caught her eye.

"Um, you. The girl with white hair sitting beside Natsu. Will you stand up and say your name then give me a an example of a chemical reaction." Aries said. Lisanna stood up nervously and cleared her throat.

" My name is Lisanna Strauss. One example of a chemical reaction is Combustion." Lisanna sat down and Aries is impressed.

"Thank you Ms. Strauss. Hmm, Leanna. Give me another example of a chemical reaction. By the way, there are six types. So give the another one Leanna." Lisanna noticed that you had to stand up when you answered Ms. Aries.

"Another example is Decomposition." Aries wasn't surprised. Leanna is one of the most intelligent here in Fairy Tail Academy.

"Thank you Ms. Sutherland. Someone else! Ah, Mr. Ryder. Give me a third example of a chemical reaction." Aries smiled. The teen stood up.

"Acid-base." He said simply. Aries' smile turned into a grin. She never had the entire class' hands shoot up.

"Correct! Thank you Jace. Come on! I see a lot of hands up! Hmm, aha!" Aries said suddenly and everybody jumped.

"Briar Castell! Give me another chemical reaction that hasn't been said yet." The girl smiled and stood up.

"An example of a chemical reaction that hasn't been said yet is Single displacement. Briar sat down. Aries admired the girl for her excellent grammar and her wide vocabulary. She put her hand to her chin and picked someone else.

"Marion Willow. I rarely see your hand up! Give me one!" Aries said cheerfully. Said boy stood up.

"Synthesis." He sat back down again.

"I like that one! Last one then we're taking a quiz on different chemical weapons." Aries said. The whole class looked petrified.

"Natsu Dragneel! Give me the last one." She looked at him hopefully. He stood up and gave a cheeky grin.

"Double displacement." The whole class looked at him shocked. The thick-headed dumb moron Natsu Dragneel actually knows something. He looked at them.

"What?" The all shook their heads and mumbled a "Nothing".

"Anyway, thank you Mr. Dragneel. Now get your sharp pencils out and get ready for a quiz!" Aries cheered and the class gave an unenthusiastic cheer.

* * *

"So Lisanna, where do you live?" Lucy asked. Lisanna looked over to her blonde friend and smiled.

"Halloween street. That place is really nice and it's streets are completely lit up. Complete opposite of the street's name." Lisanna said. Her friends looked at her. Gajeel snorted.

"You wouldn't say that when October finally hits. The place is extremely spooky and creepy and dark. Especially during Halloween." Gajeel said. Everyone hummed in response.

"Actually, my family runs a small business there." Lisanna said.

"Really? What kind of business?" Levy asked. Lisanna smiled.

"It's a costume business. It's called 'Take-over'. Mira-nee models the costumes and I'm the person behind the counter." The girls' faces brightened.

"Hey! October is coming soon and how about we get our costumes for the Natsu's annual Halloween party there! Lisanna, you should come! The Dragneels plan the best parties ever!" Lucy said. Lisanna smiled and Natsu puffed his chest out a little bit.

"Yeah. It's true. Lucy and I had been helping the Dragneels plan their parties for 9 years." Loke interjected. The others hummed in approval.

"What's the theme? I just want to make sure we have it." Lisanna asked.

"Under the sea." Natsu said. Juvia's face lit up and she squealed. Everybody knew how well she loved the vast oceans and seas.

"Juvia was raised and born in Sun Island Beach in Maldives. She moved here because her father had work here." Lucy explained.

"Juvia's one of the best swimmers you will ever meet out there. She placed 2nd place in the Olympics last year. She's aiming for first this year." Lisanna is amazed. Lucy saw her expression and she is used to it. Everytime she tells people that. They become speechless.

"I think we have those. We can check them out on Saturday." Lisanna said.

"Hey Natsu! We have to get our parents' and Wendy's costume and their sizes as well." Lucy said.

"Ok. I'll ask them later." Natsu said.

"Alright!" The whole gang- Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Erza, Jellal, Loke, and Gray- cheered. Lisanna found her siblings and the gang finally separated and went home.

Everyone had a fun day. Especially Lisanna. She met all these wonderful people. She couldn't wait until tomorrow and start a new day with her new friends.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Too educational! Anyway, so I hope you liked this new chapter and thank you for reading this. See you! Happy Halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Pranks and Flashbacks

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a new chapter for You Never Know What Hits You! I just found out that I forgot Cana on the last chapter. I am extremely sorry about that. She'll appear again on this chapter. I might publish a story full of OCs. It's Fairy Tail and it will still contain the original characters. It's a slow romance but it's an action-packed story. I hope you guys will read it too. I will tell this chapter in Lucy's POV. To avoid further confusion, this chapter starts when Lisanna just came and as I said, this chapter is in Lucy's POV. I have nothing against Michelle. Anyway,**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. We all know who owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Hi! My name is Lisanna! I hope we could all get along!" Lisanna, Lucy thinks her name was, said. She is pretty. She had blue eyes, pale skin, and smooth white hair. She is the same height as Michelle and the same sweet aura. Lucy misses Michelle.

["Who's Michelle?","You'll find out soon sweetie.","Okay. You say that all the time.","You don't want a spoiler do you?","Yeah. I don't want a spoiler."]

Michelle was like the little sister Lucy never had. She just found out that the Lobsters and the Hearfilias are distant cousins. Lucy was excited to tell her but she, she just had to die. Michelle died a month ago. Lucy misses her but she moved on. She didn't want Michelle to think that she is being a burden.j

I hope you're doing good up there Michelle. Always remember that I will forever be your nee-san, okay? Lucy thought. Unshed tears formed on her eyes.

Michelle's accident is still fresh on her brain. She didn't want to remember that disaster. It always brought tears to her eyes.

I miss you Michelle. I miss you so much. Lucy thought sadly. The tragedy played on her mind and she blinked back her tears. She didn't want to look weak in front of the whole class. Levy, Cana, and Juvia looked at her with worry and concern. She flashed them a smile and they smiled back.

"You can take the empty seat next to Miss Heartfilia. Please raise your hand Miss Heartfilia." Professor Alzack said. Lucy raised her hand up high. Lisanna walked over to her.

"Hi! My name's Lisanna! Nice to meet you, um…" Lisanna said shyly. She reminded her so much of Michelle. She is shy like Michelle, she is beautiful like Michelle, and she is nice like Michelle. An image of Michelle's smile flashed through her mind and the accident played on her head again.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia walked with her beaten up brother and bestfriend, Natsu Dragneel and Loke Heartfilia, and her little sister figure, Wendy Dragneel, to school on August 26, 2013. The worst day of her life, but she didn't know it will be the worst day of her life. She was happy that day, her morning was the usual. She woke up with her snow owl on the carpeted floor. She groped for the owl and she found it. Loke tip-toed to Lucy with a toy trumpet and set the trumpet near her ear. Natsu was leaning on the doorframe waiting for Lucy's reaction. Loke blew on the toy trumpet. It emitted a squeaky sound and Lucy screamed. Loke and Natsu's ears bled but it was worth it. The look on her face was priceless. They cracked up and Lucy fumed with anger. She beat them up in the nick of time and they lay down on the floor clutching their heads. Lucy used a hard covered book to smack them in the head. She shook her head and sighed.

She always started her morning with a prank. One time she had to be late for school because Natsu and Loke put a bucket of paint above the door and when she opened it, the bucket fell all over here and she had to shower again.

She went into the bathroom to get ready for school. Once Lucy was done taking a shower and getting ready for school, she went down the stairs and was greeted by Loke, Natsu, Wendy, her mom, her dad, and Plue yapping at her to feed her. She picked the dog up and went into the kitchen to grab Plue's dog food. The white furred and orange nosed Maltese snuggled closer to Lucy. She went to his constellation-themed food bowl and poured food onto his bowl. She went back to the kitchen to wash her hands and sat down on an empty chair. Her mom put pancakes on her plate and she prayed her thanks.

Natsu and Wendy always ate their breakfast at the Heartfilias home since their parents always left early for work. She ate quickly and drank her orange juice. She went upstairs to grab her bag and made sure she had everything in needed. She was excited to tell Michelle that they were distant cousins. Michelle always called her nee-san and Lucy always smiled at the thought of having Michelle as her sister. She went back down and Wendy, Natsu, and Loke were waiting for her. She kissed her parents on the cheek and they walked to school. Wendy held onto Lucy's hand like she always did and Lucy didn't mind at all. The two boys were doing their daily squabble and Wendy and Lucy paid no mind to them.

"Lucy-nee, look over there." Wendy told Lucy as she pointed to a crowd. The crowd seemed to be surrounding a commotion.

"Could we take a look at what their looking at?" Wendy asked her. Lucy nodded and she led Wendy to the crowd. Lucy was curious and Natsu and Loke ended their pointless bickering as they were curious too. Lucy pushed through the crowd muttering an "Excuse me" and a "Pardon me" every once in a while. She held tightly to Wendy's hand. Natsu and Loke followed Lucy. They finally made it to the front and Lucy's whole world came crashing down. Wendy gasped and covered her mouth, Natsu and Loke paled and looked at Lucy with worry and concern. Lucy's eyes were wide and her arms lay limply on her side.

"M-michelle?" Lucy whispered. The injured brunette managed to hear her and she turned her head to Lucy. She was carried onto a stretcher by paramedics and they began scanning her body.

"N-n-nee-san?" Michelle asked in a hoarse voice. Michelle's eyes started to get heavy and she whispered her last words.

"I love you nee-san. Please….remember….me…." Her eyes shut and her breathing stopped. Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Michelle?" Lucy said. The paramedics started doing CPR. THey practically brought the whole hospital down since the nearest hospital was 25 miles away and they will never get there in time.

"Michelle?!" She ran to Michelle's lifeless body but someone held her back.

"Hey don't hurt her!" Natsu shouted but he was being held back as well.

"Michelle! Please! Michelle! Nee-san's here!" Lucy yelled.

"Michelle! Michelle!"

* * *

Her memory ended there and she tried to forget Michelle's funeral as well but she just couldn't.

* * *

It was raining hard. It was August 28, 2013 and the FTA's students and staff were all in mourning. Michelle's parents were crying and relatives were comforting them as they lowered Michelle's coffin into her grave. Michelle's mom said that Michelle loved Lucy and she always wished she had you as a sister. Lucy wasn't crying. Not even a single tear was shed. She was hugging a crying Wendy. Wendy was close to Michelle too. Natsu was beside her and Natsu whispered sweet comforting words to his little sister. Lucy was petting her and Wendy hiccuped and sobbed.

Everybody was crying. Except for Lucy.

When everybody went home. Lucy stayed behind. Natsu was beside her as Lucy stared at Michelle's gravestone. It was simple yet elegant.

_Michelle would've love it._ Lucy thought.

_Michelle Lobster_

_June 15, 1996 - August 26, 2013_

_Cherished daughter and sister_

Lucy's shoulders shook violently and her hand covered her mouth. Tears started flowing out and her legs gave up. Lucy would've fallen to the grass if Natsu wasn't there to catch her. Natsu hugged her and she cried and gripped his shirt. Natsu patted her head and her back. He whispered sweet, caring, comforting words to her but she didn't calm down.

To others, they seemed to be the perfect couple.

She wished that Michelle wasn't the one who got hit by the car, she wished that it was someone else, and she wished that Michelle was alive. She sobbed and sobbed until she had no more tears to shed.

"You okay? Are you ready?" Natsu asked gently. Lucy nodded and he led her back to her parents. Natsu asked one last time if she was okay and she nodded and forced a smile. Natsu didn't want to go but it was getting dark so he went inside his parent's car and they drove off. Lucy went home with her family. She was tired. She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth and went to sleep. Loke, Layla, and Jude came to check on her and they smiled sadly as their precious Lucy slept peacefully hugging her owl. They each kissed her forehead and they went to bed. The Heartfilia household was quiet and peaceful. Lucy cried one last tear in before she really went to sleep.

* * *

Her memory ended there and those memories passed by her mind in just a split second.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She said smiling and shaked Lisanna's hand. She just hoped that that seat won't be empty again because she couldn't handle another heartbreak.

* * *

It was lunch time and they all have their lunch.

"Hey Lisanna! Want to come sit with us?" Lucy called. Cana went home because of an emergency and said that she'll text them later. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Loke, Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, and Juvia were just heading to their usual table when Lucy saw Lisanna and she wanted her friends to get to know her too. Lisanna agreed and she went with them. Lucy sat next to Lisanna and she introduced her friends. Lisanna introduced herself too.

Lucy learned that Lisanna moved here in Sharon, Massachusetts from Mendoza, Argentina and she wanted to become a zoologist when she grew up. She says she loves animals and cosplaying as animals.

"Lisanna! You do socialize fast!" Lucy heard a sweet voice call. She didn't know her but she held a strong resemblance to Lisanna. Lisanna introduced them as Mirajane and Elfman.

Mirajane says that she is two years older than Lisanna and she goes to the college building in FTA's campus. She is a part-time model for Sorcerer Weekly and she is studying Psychology. The three girls immediately went into "fangirl mode".

Elfman says that he is a year older than Lisanna and that he is a man. He says he is very manly and he will pummel any man who isn't manly enough for his little sister.

They finished their lunch and they separated to their classes. Lucy has Latin and she loves this class. Levy has it with her too and they went together. Their Latin teacher is Mr. Sagittarius Sealgaire and they grabbed their stuff from their lockers and went to their class and chatted until Mr. Sealgaire came in.

"Pop quiz!" He announced and several cheers and groans were heard throughout the classroom.

* * *

"So Lisanna, where do you live?" Lucy asked. Lisanna looked at her and smiled.

_This girl has a smile that could light up a dark room. _Lucy thought.

"Halloween street. That place is really nice and it's streets are completely lit up. Complete opposite of the street's name." Lisanna said. Lucy, Loke, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy looked at her. Gajeel snorted.

"You wouldn't say that when October finally hits. The place is extremely spooky and creepy and dark. Especially during Halloween." Gajeel said. Everyone hummed in response. It was September 30, 2013 and Lucy couldn't wait till October.

"Actually, my family runs a small business there." Lisanna said. Lucy looked at her. She was about to ask but Levy beat her to it.

"It's a costume business. It's called 'Take-over'. Mira-nee models the costumes and I'm the person behind the counter." Lisanna said. The three girls' faces brightened. Lucy loved Halloween because of 1.) The Dragneels host the best Halloween parties and 2.) She loved costumes.

Then an idea struck her.

"Hey! October is coming soon and how about we get our costumes for the Natsu's annual Halloween party there! Lisanna, you should come! The Dragneels plan the best parties ever!" Lucy said excitedly. She rolled her eyes as Natsu puffed his chest a little bit and Lisanna smiled.

"Yeah. It's true. Lucy and I had been helping the Dragneels plan their parties for 9 years." Loke said. The others "Mm"ed in agreement.

"What's the theme? I just want to make sure we have it." Lisanna asked.

"Under the sea." Natsu said. Juvia's face lit up and she squealed. Lucy knew how well she loved the vast oceans and seas. The Heartfilias, the Dragneels, the Fullbusters, and the Locksers go to a beach at least twice during the summer.

"Juvia was raised and born in Sun Island Beach in Maldives. She moved here because her father had work here." Lucy explained to Lisanna.

"Juvia's one of the best swimmers you will ever meet out there. She placed 2nd place in the Olympics last year. She's aiming for first this year." Lisanna is amazed. Lucy saw her expression and she is used to it. Every time she tells people that Juvia, that pale, Gray-obsessed. They become speechless.

"I think we have those. We can check them out on Saturday." Lisanna said.

_Should I go for Sea-shell princess or__Amphitrite? If they have it._ Lucy thought. Then she remembered. Her parents and Natsu's parents asked her to pick up their costumes and Wendy's costumes as well if their lively gang were to go get costumes together.

"Hey Natsu! We have to get our parents' and Wendy's costume and their sizes as well." Lucy said.

"Ok. I'll ask them later." Natsu said.

"Alright!" The whole gang- Lucy, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Erza, Jellal, Loke, and Gray- cheered. Lisanna found her siblings and they all separated and Natsu, Lucy, and Loke picked Wendy up and she held onto Lucy's hand like she always did. Lucy and Loke reached their home and Lucy gave Wendy her daily bear hug and waved good-bye to them. She went up her room and that's where Lucy shed her tears that have been threatening to come out all day long. She heard someone knock on her door and she realized she didn't lock her door when she heard the mystery person shut the door.

"Hey Luce." She heard a voice she knew all too well.

"You remembered the _incident _didn't you?" He asked softly as he pulled her to his chest and she sobbed like she did after Michelle's funeral ceremony. She sobbed herself to sleep and Natsu carried her to her bed and kissed her forehead and whispered a "Good night" to her.

* * *

**So I sneaked in a Nalu moment! That was long and emotional. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Another New Student?

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a new chapter! I published my new story and I will really be overjoyed if you read it! It's a story about OCs. Anyway, here is the new chapter! I promise this one isn't an emotional chapter. You'll have to wait for the Halloween party chapter though! Even though it isn't Halloween anymore, in my story it is!**

**Oh, if you are confused as to why they are using Japanese honorifics when they live in Massachusetts, it is because I made them all from Japanese ancestry and they are attending a Japanese school (I don't know how they work so forgive me. I made the schools work as a American school would work because I'm not Japanese.) and they speak English. I made them all have half-nationalities and I have never been to Massachusetts before, just so you know. Here, the Heartfilias own a small business, not a huge business like in the anime or manga.**

**I am a total Lories shipper, but for now, it's LokexKaren. I am sorry but I made a mistake and I made Aries a teacher but don't worry, in my future stories, Loke's partnered with Aries. No, Loke isn't a playboy, and Karen isn't a slut like in other stories.**

**I know the football game that is featured here didn't happen exactly by the date I put it. It's October 2, here in my story. Anyway,**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. We all know who owns it.**

* * *

Loke and Natsu crept up to Lucy's room with sinister grins on their faces. They are plotting on frightening the daylights out of Lucy, again. Wendy sighed and shook her head. With those grins, she knew something injurious will happen. She went up to Layla, who is currently cooking the kids' breakfast.

"Auntie, where's the first aid kit?" Wendy asked. Layla looked at her, confused.

"It's in the bathroom sweetheart. Why do you ask?" Layla asked looking away from cooking for a moment and gave Wendy a questioning look and Wendy smiled.

"Loke-nii and Natsu-nii are doing their daily morning prank on Lucy-nee right now." Wendy said. Layla smiled and nodded. Wendy went to fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom with a skip in her step.

Layla never bothered to scold them or ground them (she could ground Natsu, of course. She has known the teen ever since he was still a little tyke.), they never listen anyway but it would be nice if they would stop at least for a week or so.

_Those two never learn._ She thought and she sighed. She heard Wendy run upstairs to Lucy's room and she smiled. Wendy has big dreams. She wants to become a pediatrician someday like her mother and Layla is proud to say that Wendy would fulfill her dream when the time comes, and she knew she would be successful at it. She heard a "Hold still" from Wendy and Layla chuckled. Of course, she still had a long way to go.

She has a lot of work to do since it's already Halloween and she still needs to work on finding the right punishment for the two hooligans.

Natsu and Loke went upstairs as quietly as possible. They knew this would scare Lucy out and if they get hurt after this prank, it will be worth it, just seeing that look on Lucy's face will make their day.

["Could we do that sometime Daddy?","What?","Sure Little Angel!","Oh no."]

"Are you sure this will work?" Natsu whispered. Loke turned around and gave him a weird look.

"Of course it would! We planned this all night! This plan is perfect!" Loke whispered back and grinned. Lucy is still mad at Loke and she demanded him that he buy her a new eskrima but those are expensive since you don't usually do an Asian sport in the United States of America. Natsu even wondered why Lucy would want to learn Arnis when Arnis isn't even popular and contests of Arnis rarely happen and he hasn't even heard of Arnis before. He just learned it when he accompanied Lucy to one of her Arnis lessons, but she has a lot of medals from her competitions, and all of them are gold and she never went home without a gold or silver medal because she is that good. Good thing was, she had tons of eskrimas hidden in a closet somewhere.

They tip-toed as silently as they could to Lucy's room and they looked at each other. They nodded and opened Lucy's door as quietly as they could and they went in.

They crept to Lucy's bed and Natsu's left foot hit a table and he stubbed his toe. He yelped in pain as quietly as he could and he grabbed his foot and began jumping around in circles. He bumped into the same table and he knocked it over. The things that were placed on top of the table, a football that is there for no particular reason until Natsu remembered that Lucy loves football,

["Oh yeah, sometimes I see Mommy watching a foodball game on television!","It's football, little angel, 'foot-ball'","foot-ball?","Yes, foot-ball.","Okay!"]

a jar of chocolates, and a sports magazine. Natsu paused hopping and crouched down to grab a Hershey's kisses and stuffed it in his pocket, then continued jumping around while howling (more like whispering "Ow" repeatedly) in pain. Loke looked over him and lifted a finger to his lips and whispered a "Shhhh" to him. From Loke's hand, a gorilla mask hung lazily from his hand.

Lucy is starting to wake up due to the noise and she peeked through her blanket. Her eyes widened before she grinned slyly. She grabbed a toy mallet from under her bed and readied it. She crept to Loke- who is currently trying to calm Natsu down- as quietly as she could and lifted her mallet with a malicious grin. Natsu eyes grew wide and Before he could say "Loke! Code: Blonde!", Lucy had already knocked the poor guy out, with a toy mallet. Lucy looked at him with a malevolent gleam in her eyes,

"Oh no." Natsu said.

"Oh yes." She said and with a speed that could rival Jet's- and believe me, Jet's extremely fast- and,

_Ping!_

He's out cold.

Wendy rushed in with a calm expression and smiled at Lucy. Lucy waved and smiled, then she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to take a daily morning shower. When she walked in, she is dressed in the Fairy Tail Academy's uniform and she smiled innocently at the two guys- who were already sitting up with ice-packs pressed against their heads.

Wendy must've got the ice-packs while she was in the looked at her in fear and she grabbed the toy mallet.

I am never getting rid of this thing! Lucy thought. She went over to her knocked-down table and fixed it. She went downstairs and was greeted by her mom who is fixing up the table for them.

"Good morning Mom! Need help?" She asked in her usual cheerful voice. Layla looked up from setting the food on the table and smiled warmly at her daughter. She chuckled as Lucy stood near the stairs in a mock salute. Layla cleared her throat and spoke in her deepest voice.

"Yes army brat, go ready the plates and utensils ready so you could eat your breakfast." Layla said before bursting laughing while Lucy laughed along with her. It is always like this in the Heartfilia household, fun and games.

Jude is a army veteran and he is upstairs, snoring. Jude was a recruit and he battled in The Gulf war when he was 20 years old. He met Layla when he was at a small park and Layla approached him. She asked him if he was a soldier and he said yes. She told him how he admired soldiers' bravery and he instantly fell for her. He asked her out and they eventually got married after 2 years of dating. A year later, Layla gave birth to the twins and he was overjoyed by the news when he went home. He is a year older than her. He was 22 when he met Layla and she was 21. They are married for 16 years. He retired when Loke and Lucy were 10 years old.

Now their twins are in twelfth grade and they are 17 years old. He work as the manager in their small company. Jude is 39 years old and Layla is 38 years old. Layla couldn't be happier that her family is complete. Jude has a day off today and she wanted him to help buy the decorations and set them up. She also needed to go to the Dragneels tonight to help them with the party.

"No seriously, go get the plates." Layla ordered and Lucy gathered the plates and utensils. The boys came down the stairs and she noticed the ice-packs. Layla looked at Lucy with the "Spit-it-out" look and Lucy just shrugged her shoulders as she put the plates and utensils on the table.

Wendy soon went downstairs and put the first aid kit back where she found it. She sat down with Lucy, Loke, and Natsu and they blessed the food. After that, they ate. Of course, with Natsu and Loke eating, food sometimes gets splashed everywhere, but the ladies ate with manners.

Layla still had to prepare Jude's food since she already ate before she cooked the kids food. Soon, they finished and they drank the milk on their glasses. They put their dirty plates, utensils, and their glasses in the kitchen sink and Lucy checked the clock.

They still had 40 minutes until school starts and the school is just a eight minute walk from the Heartfilia home. She wanted to help her mom with the dishes.

"Hey Lucy! Come on! Let's go!" Loke shouted from the front door. Lucy whirled around and she saw Loke, Natsu, and Wendy stood patiently beside the front door.

"Ok!" She said and she ran upstairs to get her backpack and she checked if she had everything she needed. She grabbed a few chocolate from the jar and stuffed it in her skirt pocket. She grabbed her eskrimas on the way since she had Arnis practice after school and she needed to prepare for an upcoming competition. She ran downstairs and almost tripped. She kissed her mom on the cheek and ran to the front door to walk to school with Loke, Natsu, and Wendy.

Wendy held her hand like she always did and Natsu and Loke squabbled again while they walked. They bumped into Gray on the way and he joined their bickering as well. Lucy and Wendy sighed. They finally reached Fairy Tail and Lucy dropped Wendy off in the first building where kindergarten to sixth grade classrooms are. Wendy's in fourth grade.

They went to the second building and they met up with the usual gang. Cana is there and Juvia informed her of the plans for Saturday and she happily agreed to go with them. Natsu and Lucy already had their parents' and Wendy's sizes. Lisanna said they have tons of costumes they can pick from that category and everyone cheered. Lisanna told Lucy that Elfman got into trouble one time and he got held back a grade and with that said, Lucy understood why Elfman is in the same grade as Lisanna when he is a year older than everybody else.

The gang- they added the two Strauss siblings to the gang- walked to their first period, English and they sat down and chatted. The bell rang and Alzack walked in and announced that they had another new student. A green-haired girl entered with a helmet and a skateboard in hand. She is the new student to replace Joanna Aquino who moved. Alzack asked her if she could introduce herself to the class. Everywhere in FTA, they had new students, even the first grade class had a new student.

"Hi, my name is Karen Lilica. Hope we could be good friends." She said and she smiled.

"Class, she is a transfer from Blue Pegasus Private High School. You could sit next to Mr. Heartfilia. Raise your hand Loke." Alzack explained. She didn't look like she came from that school at all. She is dressed in a simple graphic shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. She is simple, and Loke liked it. Loke raised his hand lazily. Karen walked over to the back where Loke is sitting and sat down. She dropped her helmet, skateboard, and bag on the ground. Loke wondered why she would transfer from one of the most prestigious schools in the United States of America.

"Karen." She said and extended her hand to Loke. He looked at her hand then at her. He smiled.

"Loke." She smiled and turned around to listen to her new professor. Loke turned around too and he smiled.

"So Karen! Tell us about yourself!" Lucy said excitedly. Karen smiled. The gang invited her to eat lunch with them and she is really enjoying herself.

_It's really better here in Fairy Tail._ Karen thought but she still misses her friends back in Blue Pegasus.

Karen explained that she likes astronomy (a squeal and a "Really? Me too!" from Lucy.), she likes skateboarding, and she came from a rich family. She said that she never really liked that she came from a rich family. She just liked to keep it simple. Everyone liked her and welcomed her to gang happily. Karen got to know everyone better and she is invited to come with them at Saturday and they invited her to the party. Karen had never met such welcoming and she knew she will become great friends with them.

* * *

The day went by and the gang separated and went home. Lucy walked to the gym and saw that her instructor and some other kids are warming up. Lucy didn't notice that Capricorn, the instructor, saw her come in.

"There's our team captain! You're late." Capricorn said, going from cheerful to serious. Lucy laughed nervously.

"I lost track of time. Sorry. It will never happen again." Lucy said and took her place behind a guy. Capricorn instructed them to face the person behind them and take out one eskrima and duel with them. He said they needed to practice dueling with someone for the upcoming competition.

She waited for the guy in front of her turn around and when he did he aimed for her side but Lucy wasn't going to get tricked with that. She blocked the eskrima and the guy jumped back. Lucy knew this guy as Donovan Summers and he placed second last year.

The atmosphere and the tension between the two is growing and some even stopped their fight to watch their team captain, who is a lady eleven, battle a nobleman ten. Lucy narrowed her eyes and the guy charged. She lifted her eskrima up and the eskrimas clashed together. She pushed him back and their eskrimas made clashing sounds and neither side backed down. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the two best players in Arnis battle against each other. Sweat trickled from both of their faces. Their eskrimas clashed one last time before Capricorn blew the whistle.

"Nice game." Donovan said and he extended his hand.

"Yeah." Lucy said. The team clapped and Capricorn blew the whistle again.

"Alright! You just saw an intense battle between two of our best players. Now one!" The whole team did basic drills and they moved on to harder ones. They all went home tired. Lucy walked home and the cool autumn breeze hit her face. She didn't go home with Loke, Natsu, and Wendy since she had practice.

* * *

She arrived home tired and Loke tossed her a water bottle. He is watching a football game and that caught Lucy's attention. She jumped over the sofa and plopped down next to Loke.

"Patriots v.s. Falcons. The game just started, and Matt Bryant made a 23 yard kick. I bet Falcons are going to win." Loke said. Lucy drinked from her water bottle and she scoffed.

"Patriots are going to win." She said. Loke glared at her and she glared back.

"Oh yeah?!" They said in unison.

"Let's see then. Whoever loses does the winners chores for a month." Lucy said not breaking eye contact.

"Deal!" Loke said and both turned to the television once again. The two adults watching the two teens chuckled.

* * *

"Ha! I win! You'll do my chores for a month!" Lucy said as they declared the Patriots winner.

"No fair!" Loke said. The score was 30-13 and Loke is now sulking. Lucy did her happy dance and Layla entered the living room.

"Come on sweethearts! Time for dinner!" Loke brightened up and went to the dinner table and Lucy followed him. They ate together as a family and Layla said that they were going to the Dragneels for the party preparations and she said that tomorrow she needed help with the Halloween decorations. The two nodded and finished up. They went to their rooms to get ready to go to the Dragneels.

* * *

**There you go! I love adding new characters to my stories! Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Best Daddy

**Konnichiwa minna! Happy Veteran's day! Please take the time to thank a veteran you see or know for risking their lives for our country. They have sacrificed a lot just to give us freedom.**

**This is a side story and a special chapter for Veteran's day. I won't spoil it for you. So read on! This chapter is inspired by the little scene in Frankie J's music video for "Daddy's Little Girl". I recommend that you watch the video because you will cry. I did when I watched it for the first time. If you watched it already, I know how you feel, I cry whenever I sing it to myself. Oh, and Jude isn't a meanie here too! I want people to be nice not mean! This won't interrupt the flow of the story, don't worry! Oh and SnowDragonSlayerTasha, any weapons mentioned here, you're going to have it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. We all know who does.**

* * *

A five-year-old Lucy Heartfilia stared out the window while she sat on her great-grandmother's rocking chair. She sighed. Then she she saw a cab stop on their driveway. She wondered who it was as she played with a necklace that said "Daddy's Little Girl". A five-year-old Loke Heartfilia is on the sofa watching Pokemon and he was too focused on it. Layla is in the backyard tending to the plants and flowers.

Little Lucy's eyes widened as a blond-haired man got out of the cab and said thanks to cab driver animatedly.

"Loke! It's Daddy! He's back!" Little Lucy shouted loud enough for Little Loke to tear his eyes away from his beloved anime. Layla heard it too and took out her gloves and her hat and put her gardening tools back in the shed hurriedly. Little Lucy opened the door and the twins ran to their daddy with open arms. Jude crouched down and nearly got knocked over by the impact of his precious children running to him. The twins hugged him tightly and both kissed him in the cheek. Layla came out of the door and she smiled as her husband lifted their children up and place both of them on either shoulder. Layla went to fetch his bag which was surprisingly light and went inside. She placed his duffel bag by the sofa and went to the kitchen to prepare something for Jude to eat.

"Honey! Don't I have a 'Welcome Back Home And I'm Glad You're Safe And Sound' kiss?" Jude said and Layla giggled and walked over and gave him the kiss. The kids made gagging motions and sounds and covered their eyes. Plue, who was still a little puppy, mimicked the kids' actions. Husband and wife separated.

"Are you done yet?" The twins asked in unison while they covered their eyes with their hands. Plue had covered his eyes with his little paws too and he whimpered. Jude chuckled.

"Yes." Jude said and they (including Plue) peeked through their hands (or paws) and made sure the coast was clear. Jude noticed Plue and he grinned.

"Hey Plue! Come here you little rascal!" Jude said as he leaned down as Plue jumped into his arms and he chuckled as it snuggled closer to him.

"You sure did miss me, didn't you?" Plue just whimpered and Jude smiled. The kids petted Plue too and they giggled. Plue suddenly jumped to Lucy and Jude pouted.

"Traitor." He muttered. Little Loke caught sight of Jude's dog tags and he grew curious.

"Daddy, Daddy! Tell us a story!" Little Lucy said excitedly. Jude chuckled. He ruffled both of his childrens' hair and he cleared his throat.

"Ah, ah, ah. No story is complete without snacks!" Layla said as she entered the room with chocolate chip cookies that were already cooled down. Jude grabbed one quickly and moaned in delight.

"I missed these!" He said and Layla giggled. The twins got one too and they savored it's flavor. Layla sat down beside Little Loke and Little Loke immediately sat down on his mother's lap. She scooted over to Jude as Lucy climbed onto Jude's lap.

He told stories about the Korean war, the Vietnam war, and lots of other stories. The twins listened with complete interest as their father went on and on about those stories. Layla smacked him in some parts of the story saying "You could've died there!" and "What were you thinking!?" When he finally ran out of stories to tell and cookies to eat, he stopped and looked at each of his listeners' faces. They all had the same expressions, they were in complete admiration.

"Wow, Daddy!" Little Loke said and he decided that he wanted to be a soldier when he grew up and follow his father's footsteps. The one story that really caught his interest was one the story when his father jumped in a grenade to save a comrade and survived.

* * *

_Jude ran with his army buddy, Zacharius and they hid in separate trees. They were fighting the Koreans and they were in a forest. Jude saw one soldier aiming his M&P15 rifle for Zacharius and Zacharius found one soldier aiming his M&P15 rifle for Jude. They both shot the soldiers that were aiming for each other's war buddy with their M&P15X rifle. They ran together when the coast was clear but they didn't notice a Korean soldier throw a grenade at them. Jude and Zacharius were far but not that far from each other and they managed to not lose sight of each other. The grenade landed beside Zacharius and Jude saw it. He ran as fast as he could and tackled Zacharius. They landed somewhere far from the explosion and they panted as Jude sat down on the mus as he shot another enemy._

_"Thanks man, I owe you my life." Zacharius said. Jude grinned which surprised him. Everytime they were in battle, Jude is serious._

_"Hey, you're my army buddy, right?" Zacharius was stunned. Jude continued, "That's why we were paired up when we were still in training right? To have someone by your side when you proclaim victory, to save you, to stand by your side, and fight by your side. So come on, we have some Koreans to defeat. " Jude held out his hand and Zacharius gratefully accepted it._

* * *

"You are the best Daddy in the world!" Little Lucy said and Jude chuckled hurled her up in the air. Little Lucy giggled and she sat back down on her father's lap when she got back down.

"Hey, maybe we should go visit Igneel and Grandine! Igneel might have some stories to tell you about the Jiu Jitsu class he's handling." Jude's eyebrows rose up. He looked at Layla and raised one eyebrow.

"He has a Jiu Jitsu class?" Jude asked. Layla nodded.

"It's close to the cafe downtown that Grandine and I like to go to." Layla informed. Jude hummed and picked little Lucy up and put her on the sofa.

"I'll go get ready!" He said as he ran upstairs to change. He went back down in normal clothes and waited for his wife and children to finish getting ready themselves. When they told him they were ready, he grabbed the keys to the house and decided that they walk. Little Loke held on to his father's hand and held onto Little Lucy's hand and she held onto Layla's hand. They walked to the Dragneels while occasionally swinging the two children. People passing them by smiled and continued to walk down the street.

When they reached the Dragneel household, they saw Little Natsu playing around in front lawn and Grandine was drinking tea as she read a paperback novel. Igneel was reading a newspaper and he grinned.

"Hey, Jude!" Igneel greeted and the two male adults chatted immediately. Grandine smiled and offered to make her some tea and Layla happily agreed and they talked immediately. Natsu, Loke, and Lucy were playing tag and they decided that Little Lucy is it. She stomped her foot and yelled "No fair!" but she chased the two boys anyway.

The two families enjoyed the day and the Heartfilias decided to go home when Little Lucy fell asleep next to Natsu. Little Loke fell asleep in his father's arms and Little Lucy slept peacefully in her mother's arms. When they finally arrived home, the two adults tucked their children in their bedsin their separate rooms. Jude announced that he was tired too but Layla asked how long he was going to stay. Jude frowned.

"I'm only staying for a day. Tomorrow afternoon I'm leaving again." He said sadly. He saw his wife's sad face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I can't stay for long." He said. She nodded.

"It's alright."

* * *

Jude stood on the sidewalk as he hugged his crying twins. Layla stood near and she was crying too. He separated from his crying twins and took off his dog tags and he looked at Loke. He gave his dog tags to Loke.

"Here, whenever you miss Daddy, you could look at this, okay?" Jude said as Loke nodded. The dog tags were a little big on him but he'll eventually grow into them. He turned to Lucy and he smiled.

"Now you, always remember that you're Daddy's little girl okay?" He kissed both of their foreheads and stood up. He kissed Layla on the forehead and waved one last goodbye. He went inside the cab that was patiently waiting for him to get on and waved from the window.

The twins and their mother went back inside and Loke clutched to the thingy that his father gave him. He decided that he will never take it off ever again.

* * *

**So there you go! I hope you enjoyed it and Happy Veteran's day! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Does he?

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back! Anyway, I thought of something, how about at every chapter, I will ask you to find the secret Nalu moment, whoever wins, could tell me if they want a one-shot or a side story to any of my stories, it's alright if everyone gets it, which means more one-shots! I put at least two Nalu moments and either of them could be it. I have another contest, whoever could summarize the whole Fairy Tail manga, could tell me a story plot or anything they want me to do (No, I will not agree to kill myself if you ask me to….) and please do not cheat by doing copy-and-paste. Please do not lie to me. If you are a true Fairy Tail fan, you won't copy-and-paste, if you do so, well, I don't know what to say…. Anyway,**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Grandine held a notebook to list down the things they need. That notebook had all the ideas they brainstormed for over the past years. All of them had their "Brainstorming-Ideas-For-Halloween-party" face. She watched as Happy leaped onto Lucy's lap then to Natsu's lap. Carla is fast asleep on Wendy's lap.

"Corrals." Lucy suggested, and Grandine wrote that down. They nodded and Loke's face suddenly beamed.

"Sea Lions!" Loke said excitedly. Lucy muttered a "Lion King" and Loke heard that and smacked her. Grandine wrote that down too. Natsu and the others chuckled as it turned into a smacking contest. They stopped when they looked at their mom and saw that if they continue, they might die, right then and there.

"Seastars." Layla said and Grandine wrote that down.

"Mermaids?" Wendy said, unsure. Grandine wrote that down. Lucy nodded, remembering the time when Loke and Natsu crushed her dreams when they said that mermaids weren't real. She still watches "The Little Mermaid" though, all three loved that trilogy.

"Sea Serpents?" Natsu asked. Layla nodded and Igneel hummed in response as Jude nodded as well. Lucy was about to object that there aren't any sea serpents in the sea but decided against it. If Natsu went into sulking mode, no one could get him out of it for weeks. Grandine wrote that down.

"I know! Fish!" Lucy said, jumping out of her seat on the sofa. Natsu gave her a weird look that said "No sh*t Sherlock". Grandine wrote that down.

"Well, that's a negative forth letter diphthong." Loke said and Lucy glared at him as she sat down. She accidentally sat on Natsu's lap and thank God that Happy left his lap a few minutes ago. Loke held on his laughter as Lucy didn't notice it until she saw Loke's face and looked down. She shrieked and blushed as red as a tomato. It also didn't help that she is wearing a skirt. Natsu blushed as well. Lucy muttered a "Sorry" and looked down, embarrassed. Everyone looked at them, and Loke just couldn't help it anymore. He bursts into laughter. Layla gave him a warning look and he stopped. He giggled just a bit more and wiped away his tears. Lucy decided that she will smack him with an eskrima later, and Natsu decided to do the triangle choke on him later. The two teens

"Hm, is that all?" Grandine looked up. She had a confused look on her face as she looked at a giggling Loke, a red Natsu and Lucy, a chuckling Igneel and Jude, a Layla that is shaking her head, and a befuddled Wendy. She has no idea of what happened to get everyone in a jocular mood. She raised an eyebrow and decided that if she asked, she might go into hysterics too if everyone is acting like they saw a clown riding a dolphin that was wearing make-up.

"Nope! We'll keep ruminating!" Loke said enthusiastically. Grandine thought for a bit.

"How about we take a break and Layla and I could make snacks for everyone?" Everyone cheered and Layla followed Grandine to the kitchen and decided that they make brownies and cookies. Jude and Igneel turned on the television and turned to the channel that always had wrestling shows (you know, real wrestling. Not like WWE, that's fake.) on it.

Wendy asked if they could play tag and they all agreed. They went outside and they were met with the chilly air. Natsu said that he'll go get jackets. Lucy and Loke often went there that sometimes they leave some things there. Natsu got three jackets and gave one to Wendy. Lucy had her back faced to him and he went to her silently and draped her jacket on her shoulders. His breath tickled Lucy and she thanked him. She noticed that it was his jacket. Natsu threw Loke's jacket to him and Lucy noticed that he wasn't wearing a jacket. She got a little warmer and sighed contentedly.

"Aren't you cold Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu grinned and shook his head. Wendy crept silently to her older brother. She pushed him to Lucy.

"You're it!" Wendy said and ran. Natsu tagged Lucy who tagged Loke who tagged Natsu. After 16 minutes of playing tag, they all sat down on the grass. They looked at the stars and Lucy squealed.

"Look! It's Leo! Oh my gosh, Regulus is so beautiful!" She said. They looked at her and said "What?" in unison which led Lucy to explaining that Regulus is the brightest star in the Leo constellation. It is also one of the brightest stars in the heavenly body. She also explained that Leo is one of the constellations in the zodiac and is in between Virgo to the east and Cancer to the west. She said that Leo is one of the 48 constellations described by second century astronomer, Ptolemy. She said that Leo is Latin for lion.

"Then it's my favorite constellation." Leo said and Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu hummed and gazed at the stars and suddenly, Lucy's face flashed through his mind and he smiled. Then his smile froze for a second and he thought.

_Don't I love Lisanna? Why am I smiling?_ Natsu thought.

_Because you don't love her you thick-headed moron! You just think that you love Lisanna because you think that Lucy won't return your feelings! Dude, you've been in love with Lucy the first time you met her_! A voice said in his mind. Natsu shook his head but the words just won't leave him alone.

"Could you tell me a story about the stars Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked and Lucy smiled so brightly that it's brightness could rival Regulus'. She told her about the story of the constellation of Orion and what it was. Wendy loved this about Lucy, she is an excellent story-teller. Even the guys sat up and listened to Lucy tell the story. Natsu thought for a moment but he frowned. He knew he loved Lisanna. He just knows it, Does he?

"Kids! Come in! The snacks are ready and then we could cogitate for more ideas for the party!" Layla shouted from the door and they ran to the living room.

* * *

The night passed on and they finally had a full page. Wendy fell asleep on Lucy's lap and they hugged while they slept. Natsu fell asleep on Lucy's shoulder and Loke had his legs dangling from the armrest. The adults pondered on disturbing the peaceful sight but the Heartfilias needed to get home and they have a busy day tomorrow since they will help the Dragneels buy the decorations. They took a picture and they decided to wake them up. Lucy ended up on carrying Wendy to her bedroom and Natsu had to languidly go up his bedroom too. Loke already went in the car and is snoring. Lucy went in and she fell asleep fast. Layla had to fasten Lucy's seatbelt for her and they drove off. Loke and Lucy woke up and got knocked out the time their heads hit the pillow. Lucy still had Natsu's jacket on her and she felt like his arms were around her as she slept.

* * *

**So there you have it! Lot of Nalu moments there huh? Got to choose which one! Thank you for reading and thank you to those who made this story their favorite and thank you to those who followed too! Thank you also to those who reviewed too! Feel free to correct me and I'm sorry for those mistakes! If you saw one, tell me and I will fix it! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11- Daily Runs and Singing Songs

**Konnichiwa minna! So, no one knew which was the Nalu moment! Don't worry about it! You have this chapter! So the contest for the last chapter is closed and the contest is opened in this chapter and you will guess which is the Nalu moment! I'm still waiting for that one person who will (not copy-and-paste, please don't cheat….) summarize the whole Fairy Tail manga! I will dedicate a story to the one who could summarize the whole Fairy Tail manga and a one-shot or a side story to the one who could guess the Nalu moment for chapter 11. No one could guess anymore for the Nalu moment for chapter 10. Thank to those who made my story a favorite, followed, and took the time to review. I love you all! I will announce the Nalu moment for chapter 10 after this chapter.**

**Guest Reviews**

**Ch. 1**

**xxxfairyloverxxx: Sorry, I need it for the story. *knocks on the closet door* Could you let me out now? Thank you for the review by the way!**

**Ch. 6**

**xxxfairyloverxxx: There is this thing called "research" and that is where I got all of the information about chemistry. My brain is simply full of psychotic stuff so yeah, my brain is hijacked by the psycho monster. Thank you, and I will!**

**Ch. 10**

**Guest: Interesting, you are a hentai….. I am so sorry but that is not the Nalu moment. I will announce the Nalu moment after the chapter. At my closing author note. Thank you for reviewing.**

**xxxfairyloverxxx: Sorry, that's not the Nalu moment. I will announce the Nalu moment after the chapter. Yes, it was "accidentally" XD Thank you for the review!**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. We all know that Hiro Mashima does. I don't own the song, Wings too. Cimorelli does. I don't own the song Realize either. Colbie Cailat does. I don't own the movie American Brawler.**

* * *

Lucy walked down the halls to her locker. It is October 4, 2013 and tomorrow they were going to go to "Take-over" and she is excited. She has always loved Halloween. She didn't have the time to make her own costume like she used to since she is always busy. She hummed a tune and her locker came in sight. She went over to it and undid the lock. She grabbed her things for third period, Social Studies. She has this class with Juvia and Juvia would always make her laugh when she was bored. She would make weird faces and imitate the teacher but she never was caught. The classroom is just straight across her locker so she went in. She sat down on the window seat where she was assigned to sit. She thought back last Wednesday and she blushed. She still couldn't believe she did that. Natsu may have forgotten about it anyway, but the real question was, why was her heart beating fast and her stomach acting weird when that happened?

She is used to getting into weird positions with Natsu before, like when she tripped and Natsu caught her which led to her being slammed into his chest and he to stumble back and both lying on the floor with Lucy on top of Natsu. She blushed even harder. She shook her head and sighed.

Just don't think about him Lucy. She mentally said to herself. She just focused on drawing and when she finished drawing, she realized she made a sketch of Natsu. She grew frustrated and huffed. She noticed that she drew a scale-like scarf on him and she decided. She would knit him a scarf for Christmas. Since he loved dragons so much and it is his favorite mythical creature, she would just imitate the design on the drawing. Christmas is still a long way to go, but hey, it's close. She hid the drawing before anyone could see it and she saw Mrs. Libra Jhaveri enter the classroom. She had a soft voice but she is loud enough for everyone to hear. She started talking and discussing about the agriculture in the United States of America. She saw a note on her desk and looked beside her. Juvia is sitting right beside her and she opened the note under her desk.

It said "I saw that sketch of Natsu….^_^... DO YOU LIKE HIM?" Lucy rolled her eyes. She wrote on the piece of paper and it said.

"No, I don't. -_-... Don't tell anybody about it! Please?" She put it on Juvia's desk and she looked at Libra. She heard Juvia put the note on her desk.

"Of course I won't. You don't have to tell me. You have Arnis practice?" She read the note and wrote,

"Nope! I only have Arnis practice on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday." She put the note inside Juvia's desk and she didn't see Juvia write anymore so she turned her focus to her teacher.

* * *

"So, what time are we going to Lisanna's store and where are we going to meet up?" Natsu asked. He is sitting beside Lisanna and Lucy felt a slight ache in her chest. She paid no mind to it. Everyone is sitting on their usual lunch table and they were eating. Levy put a hand on her chin. She swallowed what she was eating so she could speak. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"How about Lu-chan's house at 1:30 p.m.?" Levy suggested. The others thought about it. Everybody shrugged their shoulders. At least they won't be late and have to suffer from Erza's wrath.

"Yeah, why not?" Jellal said. Everyone agreed with him.

"So, Lisanna, what's the address? We could all just drive there. Everyone has their driver's license right?" Gray asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok!" Lisanna chirped and told them the address. After she told them, they were done eating.

"Just, don't let Natsu drive. We'll be in serious trouble if he drives." Lucy joked. Everyone burst into giggles and Gray decided to tell a story.

"Oh yeah! Remember when Natsu tried to drive Uncle Igneel's car and he drove into a tree! That was hilarious! Uncle's face was priceless!" The whole gang laughed, even the newbies, Karen and Lisanna, who weren't even there yet when it happened, burst into laughter. Natsu is laughing too. Everyone almost fell out off their chairs from laughing. Lucy looked at Natsu's laughing figure.

_He has a great smile. Everytime he grins, you could see his pointy canines and his eyes- Woah! Lucy stop!_ She mentally face-planted on the table.

"The look on his face was pure horror when that happened!" Loke kidded and everyone bursted into hysterical laughter again.

"He had his mouth open and his eyes were almost out of their eye sockets!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy shook her head and giggled. Everyone had red faces from laughing. Erza looked like a tomato, with her face and hair red. The gang soon stopped laughing and the bell rang. Everyone said their goodbyes and they went their separate classes.

Lucy has Math with Natsu and he sat beside her. She groaned.

Great, I have to deal with a snoring sleeping beauty! She thought since Natsu sleeps all the way through Math class. She went to her locker and grabbed her things for Math. She just hopes Natsu won't drool on her Math book. He always uses her book as a pillow.

* * *

Lucy woke up Saturday morning at 7:30. She went inside her bathroom and looked at the mirror. She looked like Frankenstein's daughter. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She changed into a tank top and shorts. She put on socks and put on tennis shoes. She grabbed her phone and her earphones. She put in her favorite song and went downstairs. She put her earphones in her ears and went outside the door. She began her daily run. She always went toward the old park where Natsu, Loke, and her would go to when they aren't busy and they're bored. It was 4 miles away and Lucy could run 8 miles. She passed people who are going to work, children going to the newly built park that is 5 blocks away from her home. She bumped into someone and she fell on her rear.

"Oh sorry, here, let me help you up." She heard a guy's voice and she grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her up. She looked at him and her eyebrows raised up.

"Hey Donovan! G'morning! So you out running too?" She asking. He hummed in response and nodded in response. He flipped his brown bangs to side.

"Well, want to run to that old park by Dream street? I always run until there." She asked him. he answered with a simple "Sure" and they ran together. Both Arnis masters ran fast and not even breaking a sweat. Lucy started singing to the song that played on her playlist.

_I felt like a prisoner, locked up,_

_The only key to set me free, was your love,_

_You went and took a chance on me,_

_Without a reason to believe,_

Donovan looked at her with crystal blue eyes and he chuckled, she has a beautiful voice. He bets she doesn't realize that she's singing right now.

* * *

The park soon came into sight and they ran faster to their destination. They sat down on the park benches and they were slightly panting. Lucy jogged to the nearby water fountain and drank the clean water greedily. Donovan has a water bottle with him and he drank it. Lucy walked back and she sat down next to him.

"Do you know any martial arts besides Arnis?" She asked. He nodded.

"Jiu Jitsu, Karate Do, and Muay Thai." He said. Lucy smiled.

"Cool!" He didn't respond and they sat there in a comfortable silence. Then she heard her phone ring and she answered it.

"What do you need, King of the Jungle?" She teased.

"Shut up Stick Woman." Loke said. Lucy giggled.

"What's up? Do I need to go home?" Lucy asked.

"The sky, and yes, you do." Loke said and she rolled her eyes. She stood up and stretched. She sighed and looked at him.

"I got to go. Folks want me home." He nodded and waved and she ran back home.

* * *

When she got home, her family was already eating and they invited her to join them. She agreed and said that she was starving. Her mom has made chocolate chip pancakes, which is by the way, her favorite breakfast dish and her mom just make the best chocolate chip pancakes. She poured chocolate syrup on it and she ate a slice.

"Were you out running?" Her father asked and she responded with a "Mhm". They hummed and went back to eating. Lucy soon finished and went upstairs. she checked the clock in her room and it was 8:00 a.m. She decided to go outside and beat up the punching bag that her dad gave her for Christmas four years ago, yes she asked a punching bag for Christmas when she was thirteen years old. She wrapped bandages around her knuckles and went outside. Her mom asked her where she was going and her answer was,

"Going to go beat the punching bag up!" That was always what she said when she is going to practice punching and Loke sometimes called her "Every Punching Bag's Worst Nightmare". She went outside and punched the punching bag for about 55 panted and went inside. She is sweating buckets and Loke whistled.

"You need to take a bath. You stink!" He teased and she stuck her tongue out and he mimicked her actions. She went upstairs and grabbed a white oversized shirt, black sweatpants, and her undergarments. She will just change into different clothes when it's time to go. She is used to comfortable clothes at home. She went in her bathroom and took a shower. She groomed herself and prepared her clothes for later. She chose a black tank top that had bold letters that said "Bad Girl Alert!", a leather jacket, black jeans, the necklace that Natsu gave her for her birthday, and combat boots. It is 10:00 and she still had a little time before they go Halloween shopping. After the shopping, Loke, Natsu, and her have to go to the Dragneel's home to decorate the house with the Halloween decorations. They have the party decorations stored away in a closet. She grabbed the acoustic guitar that her aunt that she didn't even know existed gave her for her eleventh birthday. She got out a sheet that had lyrics and chords on them. She wrote this song a long time ago. She was 13 back then. Her mother knew how to play six different instruments and taught her children how to play the guitar, the violin, the piano, the flute, the drums, and the clarinet. She didn't know why, but Natsu's face inspired her to write this song. She strummed the chords and opened her mouth to sing.

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize that I am on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

_Take time to realize, oh, oh, I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_Take time to realize, ooh ooh I'm on your side, oh, oh, oh._

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple_

_No, I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other_

_But, it's not all the same, no, it's never the same_

Lucy's voice echoed downstairs and Jude smiled. She has Layla's voice. Layla sang along softly and she smiled.

_If you don't feel it too, if you meet me halfway_

_If you would meet me halfway_

_It could be the same for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now, yeah_

_Realize, realize, realize, realize, oh_

When she finished singing, she smiled. She hasn't wrote songs for a long time. Maybe she could write one tomorrow, she has a busy day today and she doesn't have anything to do anyway. She has written over thirteen original songs and all of them were on the guitar. She love the guitar the most and she loved country and acoustic music. She looked at the clock, 10:04 p.m. She should just watch a movie. She slipped in her Pikachu slippers and it said "Pika, pika!" at Lucy's every step. Lucy grabbed the remote from Loke's hand and plopped down on the couch.

"Let's watch American Brawler!" Lucy said and Loke brightened up. They both loved that movie and they never get tired of watching it.

* * *

They passed Natsu's house and Natsu, who was already awake, saw Lucy running with Donovan and he felt weird, and his stomach is acting up.

Maybe, I'm just hungry. He thought. But why did he felt slightly mad that Lucy is with another guy? He went downstairs and when he went to the kitchen, he realized he isn't hungry. He just shrugged and thought about getting to see Lisanna today. He grinned and chuckled. He is planning on confessing to her at the party and he just couldn't wait to get her to be his girlfriend, if she returns her feelings of course.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, they won't be a romantic thingy going on between Donovan and Lucy. **

**Thank you so much for reading and the Nalu moment was when Natsu's subconscious tells him that he loves Lucy. You guys may not think that it's the Nalu moment (Or a Nalu moment at all…) but it will play a big role in this story in the later chapters. **

**You guys like Lucy's outfit here? That's how I dress up but I wear a cap with that kind of get-up. Anyway, bye and don't forget to guess the Nalu moment in Chapter 11, which is this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Air horns and Pearls

**Konnichiwa minna! Belated Happy Thanksgiving! How have you guys been? You guys aren't participating in the contests, maybe I should just close them…. Yeah I will! So the contests are now closed, and forever will be. I will announce the Nalu moment in my closing author note. I will continue to add a lot of Nalu moments, but Nali will start….. NOW! To the readers that do participate, I thank you for taking the time to participate. I love you all. I'm sorry for the late update, I have a lot of reasons why; I will give you two.**

**Number One: My siblings didn't give the laptop (we share one computer, but each of us have one handheld device.) to me so I could type up.**

**Number two: I'm not motivated enough.**

**Thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed it, and took the time to review, and tell me how I'm doing with my writing.**

**Guest Reviews**

**Ch. 11**

**xxxfairyloverxxx: Congratulations! You have won! On your next review since you are a guest, please tell me what you want, a one-shot or side-story? Thank you so much for participating. Thank you for the review.**

**Warning: Slight Nali but a lot of Nalu. I also won't describe their costumes until the Halloween chapter then I will skip Thanksgiving and move on to the Christmas chapters! December's right around the corner!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

The movie ended, and Lucy looked at the clock. The movie lasted for an hour, and thirty-one minutes. It is 11:35 p.m.; she stood up, and stretched. Loke passed out halfway through the movie because Lucy smacked him with the remote, hard. He insulted her by saying that he bet she can't do the martial art moves there. Of course, as a kickboxing, jiu jitsu, arnis, freestyle fighting expert, she took offense from that. Loke knew more sports than her, and he is better at it.

She went inside the kitchen to see her mother cooking something up for lunch. Since her mother is from Filipino, and Japanese descent, she knew how to cook some Filipino delicacies. Her mother is cooking up _adobo_, a famous Filipino dish, and her mom just make the best _adobo_. She smiled.

["You make the best_ adobo_ Mommy!","Thanks sweetie!","Yeah, sure she does. But when she makes pancakes, they end up tasting like tires.","Hey! What do yo- you tasted a tire before?","Yeah. It tasted like rubber.","That's because tires are made of rubber."]

"Hey Mom! Need any help?" She asked. Her mom smiled at her, and shook her head. Lucy hummed, and pushed herself up so she could sit on the granite kitchen countertop. She reached for the cupboard above her head, and grabbed a cookie jar. She twisted it's jar cap, and reached for an oreo. She popped the oreo in her mouth, and small chocolate crumbs were left on her slightly chapped lips. She licked her lips clean and jumped off the counter to get a drink. She opened the fridge, and saw a soda can. She grabbed it, and saw that it was a diet coke soda.

"Hey Mom! Could I drink this diet coke?" She asked. Her mom looked at her with a stern face, and said,

"No. Lunch is coming soon, and you won't get to eat if you drink that soda. Put it back in the fridge." Lucy pouted, and opened the fridge. She set it back down where she saw it. She went inside the living room, and saw that Loke is still knocked out. She thought she saw a tuft of pink hair, but shrugged it off. She jumped from the behind the couch, and plopped down. She grabbed the remote and searched through Netflix for good action movies. She yawned at some, and finally gave up. She decided to go to the anime section, and watch Trinity Blood. When she was halfway down episode twelve, Natsu covered her eyes from behind. She blinked her eyes,

_Did someone turn the lights off? But we aren't using electric lighting because the house is lit up by the sun's natural light._ Lucy thought, and touched Natsu's hands. She traced them, and her fingers traced a long scar. Lucy only knew someone with a scar on the back of their hand.

* * *

_Natsu, Loke, and Lucy were in the Heartfilia's backyard. They were playing "Rescue The Princess" and of course, Lucy was the "princess", Natsu was her "knight in shining armor", and Loke is the "fierce beast". Loke was chasing Natsu and Lucy while making "fierce" roars. When Loke caught up to them, he grabbed Lucy's hand. Natsu turned around and said,_

_"Let go of Milady, or else." Natsu said in a "menacing" voice. Loke just stuck his tongue out and ran. Natsu ran after them, and grabbed Lucy's other hand. Soon, Lucy found herself being a makeshift rope as the two boys played tug-of-war._

_"Let go!" Loke said, and scratched Natsu's hand. Natsu threw his "sword" at Loke, and it hit him square in the head. They both let go of Lucy, and Lucy called for Layla and Grandine. Since she was just five at the time, she didn't know what to do. Layla gasped as she saw the scene. Natsu's hand was bleeding, and Loke had a big bump on his head. They were both sitting up; Loke is clutching his head; Natsu is examining his bloodied hand. The two adults went inside and grabbed the first aid kit, and a pack of beans from the freezer. Layla gave the pack of beans to Loke, and pressed it to the bump, while Grandine cleaned and bandaged Natsu's hand._

_"What happened Lucy?" Both adults asked with a concerned voice. Lucy explained what happened, and the two adults looked at their sons. They scolded them, and asked them to apologize to each other, and to Lucy. Loke and Natsu said sorry to each other, then turned to Lucy. They apologized to her, and the two adults apologized to each other for their sons' behavior. Then Natsu said,_

_"At least I got the wound from trying to save Lucy! I promise to save you without failing next time!" He grinned at Lucy and she blushed._

* * *

Natsu blushed lightly as Lucy's soft touch tickled his rough hands. She grabbed his hands,

"Natsu?" She guessed. Natsu chuckled. He didn't know how she knew it was him.

"Present!" He said cheerfully. She smiled, and giggled. She yanked his hands off her face.

"What are you doing here Natsu? You aren't suppose to come until later." She said without turning around. Natsu shrugged, sat down beside her. He isn't a big fan of anime, but Wendy is. She practically spends all of her spare time either watching a cheesy shoujo anime, or begging Igneel to finally let her do some martial arts.

"Wendy's at ballet class, Dad's in the dojo, and Mom's at the hospital. No one to annoy or pull pranks on." He said. Lucy rolled her eyes, and she shrugged. Her mom walked in, and saw Natsu. She smiled and approached the three -one is currently knocked out- teens.

"Hey Natsu! Lucy, wake up your twin brother. Time for lunch!" Layla said. Lucy nodded, and grabbed an air horn from under the sofa. Layla, Natsu, and Lucy grabbed nearby headphones, and she nodded at them. She pressed the button. Loke bolted awake from the loud noise. He cringed, and covered his ears. When Lucy saw that he is still alive, and she didn't damage his cranium, and she didn't destroy his messed-up brain, she stopped pressing the button. The neighbors didn't care about the loud noise. They are practically used to hearing weird noises emitting from the Heartfilia Household. This is how they- Jude, Layla, Natsu, Wendy, Grandine, and Igneel- wake either Lucy or Loke up. They will only be woken up by a loud noise. They can't be woke with a kick, a push, a shake, or a pinch. You have to wake them up with something loud.

Loke shook his head to get rid of any remaining particle of sleep. Lucy, Layla, and Natsu took off their headphones. Lucy and Natsu goofily grinned at him.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty! Lunch is ready! Mom made her famous _adobo_!" Lucy said. Natsu and Loke's eyes brightened. Loke ignored the insult and Natsu looked at his aunt.

"Really Auntie! Awesome! I still haven't had lunch! I'm starving" Natsu said. Loke stretched, and let out a satisfied sigh as he heard his back pop. They made their way to the dining room, and sat down. They said grace, and began to eat. As usual, the ladies ate daintily while the gentlemen ate like they haven't ate in centuries.

"So Mom, you alright with me going to my friend's costume store?" Lucy said. Making sure her mom is fine with it. Her mom raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed.

"You've asked that question for over a thousand times, Lucy. Yes, it's fine." She said and Lucy sighed in relief. She finished her dish, and she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that is placed on the table. The boys finished with a burp, and the ladies rolled their eyes. Loke grabbed a banana, and Natsu grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl. Layla grabbed seven strawberries, and they ate their fruits together. Soon, they finished their lunch, and Lucy looked at the clock, it is 12:45 p.m. and Lucy went upstairs to get ready. The gang is supposed to meet at Lucy's house before 1:30 and her friends are going to start coming soon. She brushed her teeth and got dressed. She tied her hair in a side fishtail braid, and went downstairs to be greeted by Loke, talking to Jellal, and Erza is eating strawberry cake? Maybe Layla prepared the cake since she knew that her classmates were going to come. Layla knew that Erza is the only one that will eat the cake.

Erza is sitting down on the dining room, while Loke, Gray, Natsu and Jellal talked in the living room. Layla told Lucy that Gray, Erza, and Jellal came here while she was getting ready.

She greeted Erza and Jellal; they greeted her back. She sat down next to Erza and they chatted about some things, like Erza's upcoming fencing competition, and Lucy's arnis competition next month. They both are excited about it. Erza and Lucy are one of the best kickboxers in their district. They aren't on par since Erza has more experience than Lucy but Lucy's catching up. There isn't competition between them. Soon, Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Karen came. They chatted about random stuff and Karen got to know the girls better. She locked eyes with Loke for a split second, but he broke it. She looked back to her friends and she smiled.

Soon, Jet, Droy, and Gajeel came. Lucy looked around, and saw that everyone's here. She pressed the air horn. Everyone cringed at the loud noise, and covered their ears. When she was sure that she got everyone's attention, she stopped pressing it. Everyone shook their heads, and looked at her.

"Lucy-san didn't have to do that." Juvia said. Everyone agreed with her, and she shrugged.

"You guys will ignore me anyway. Everyone ready to go?" She asked. They nodded and went outside. They waved goodbye to Layla, and now they just needed to figure out who's going with who. Gray, Karen, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy brought their cars. Loke was getting his car from the garage. The garage door opened up and out came a 2013 Pontiac Firebird. They saw that Loke is in the driver's seat. Lucy is obviously going with Loke.

"Okay, Erza is definitely going with Jellal. Who wants to go with Gray?" Lucy said. Juvia squealed and said,

"Juvia will!" Gray told her to hop on. He told Lucy that the back seats were full of junk and he could only fit Juvia. Everyone knew that Gray just wanted Juvia to be with him and no one else. Cana, and Levy told her that they'll come with her, but Gajeel objected, and told her that he'll bring Levy. Lucy agreed and Levy protested. Gajeel carried her like a sack of potatoes to his car and let her down so she could get in, she miserably hopped in the passenger seat. Jet and Droy sulked, because both of them were going to offer Levy a ride.

Cana hopped in the back seat of Loke's car and Natsu hopped in the passenger seat. Lucy saw that everyone was ready to go and she hopped in beside Cana. Everyone put in the address to the Strauss' shop, and drove off.

* * *

Soon they got there and they saw that Lisanna forgot to tell them that their shop was famous, and they had shops nationwide. They went inside. Mirajane was dressed in a witch costume, and they saw Lisanna and Elfman attending to some paying customers. The shop was packed with costumes and even Halloween decorations. They went over to the counter and greeted Elfman, and Lisanna. Mirajane came over to them, and greeted them.

"Hey guys! Mira-nee, could I take them to the costumes?" Lisanna asked, and Mirajane smiled, and nodded. Natsu smiled as he stared at her. Her sapphire eyes, her pale skin, her hair, everything. His heart ran a thousand miles per minute as he stared at her. He felt himself falling for her more.

They switched and Mira went into the counter. Lisanna took them to the costumes, and went to the Under The Sea category. The girls squealed, and searched through the racks. Lucy found one, and it said "Pearl Maiden". She approached Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, where are the dressing rooms?" She asked her. Lisanna smiled, and led her to the dressing rooms.

"Lucy-san, could I see the costume you picked?" Lisanna said. Lucy nodded; she smiled and handed her the costume. Lisanna smiled, She looked at Lucy and she knew Lucy will look good in this.

"Nice pick Lucy-san! I'll wait for you, and see if the costume works out for you!" Lisanna said and Lucy thanked her and went inside. When she finished putting on the costume, she went outside so Lisanna could look if it looked good on her.

"Oh my gosh Lucy! You look magnificent!" What Lisanna said was true. She looked like a goddess. The costume suited her well. Lucy was blushing and she looked so innocent in the get-up.

"Thanks Lisanna. I think this is the perfect one." She said and went inside the dressing room she went inside to change in her clothes.

* * *

Natsu looked around and searched through the racks. He found one and it said, "Prince of The Sea". He wandered around the store searching for the dressing rooms. After five minutes, he finally found it. He walked in the male dressing rooms and went inside. He changed into the toga and put on the accessories. He looked at himself in the mirror and he nodded. He took off his costume and changed into his own clothes. He went outside and he bumped into the Gray. They fell to the floor. He looked at Gray and glared at him; he stood up.

"Watch where you're going stupid!" Gray rolled his eyes and Natsu snatched Gray's chosen costume. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his frenemy.

"Really? Spongebob?" He asked incredulously. Gray shrugged and grabbed the costume from him. Natsu's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey, Stripper! Are you seriously going to change here?" He said as Gray tossed his shoe somewhere.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked down. He cursed and looked for his shoe and his pants. Natsu just rolled his eyes and went outside. He bumped into Lisanna and she fell to the floor in the process. He looked down as he saw her.

"Oh, sorry Lisanna! Here let me help you up!" He said and apologized profusely. She smiled and told him that it wasn't a big deal. He smiled and he saw Lucy running to them. She greeted him and they walked to their friends. When they got there, Karen, Loke, Jellal, Erza, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, and Juvia asked Lisanna to accompany them to the dressing rooms. She happily agreed. Lucy and Natsu were left alone. Natsu looked around for a trident and he finally saw one and grabbed it. Lucy is currently looking for a costume her mother and father could wear. He came back to where Lucy was and saw that she is looking through the costumes again.

"I thought you already have one." He said as he looked at her hand. She looked at him and she moved to the adult section.

"Looking for something for my parents. Why? You should look for Auntie and Uncle's costumes too. Also Wendy's costume." She said. He nodded and he looked for costumes. He saw one for his father and it said "Poseidon". Then he saw one for his mother and it said "Amphitrite". He shrugged. He looked if it was his parents' size, they were. He saw that Lucy is still searching for her parents and he walked to the kids section.

* * *

Lucy examined one for her father and it said "Sea Warrior". She looked if it was her fathers' size and it was. She then continued to look for something for her mother. She saw that it said "Sea Nymph". The costume suited her mother well and her mother would like it. She looked if it was her mother's size and it was.

* * *

Natsu looked at a costume and it said "Princess of The Calm Waters". He saw that Wendy would look cute in it and it was just her size. Good thing his father gave him his credit card. Same with Lucy. Now they just had to wait for their friends and they could eat somewhere. Erza said it was her treat. Maybe they could bring Lisanna with them.

* * *

**So here you go! The Nalu moment in the last chapter was when Lucy was drawing a illustration of Natsu. Thank you for reading and feel free to point out mistakes. I will happily correct them!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Movie Marathon!

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back! Sorry for the long delay! I don't have much to say except thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed it, and reviewed. It means so much to a beginning writer like me and I hope you will continue to support my stories and I in the years to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would've been married and have 119 kids! Okay that's too much, maybe 60? 30? 27? Okay, maybe just four. The Conjuring movie isn't mine, and I don't want to own that scary little thing. I don't own The Notebook, American Brawler, and the song Hush, Little Baby either.**

* * *

As Natsu, Lucy, and Loke dropped Cana off, they sang holiday songs as they drove to the Dragneel's residence to decorate the house.

* * *

_Take down the mistletoe,_

_I'm celebrating Christmas on my own,_

* * *

Lucy clapped her hands to the beat while Natsu beatboxed as Lucy and Loke sung. They laughed and they soon arrived at the Dragneel household. They saw that they haven't started yet. Natsu grabbed his parents', Wendy's, and his costume from the backseat. Lucy had Loke carried hers, their parents' and his costume. Lucy skipped all the way to the small fence gate that she helped paint when she was younger. Her father and Natsu's father spent two whole months building the Dragneel's home a picket fence. Grandine wanted a picket fence so little Wendy won't run into the street. She was kind of a paranoid mother back then.

"Yes! I knew they wouldn't start without us!" Lucy said excitedly as they walked to the front porch of the Dragneels. The two guys rolled their eyes.

"That's because we do all the work while they chat about The Bachelor or about a kid who can't kick." Natsu said. Loke chortled and it was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes. She opened the door and they raised an eyebrow at the scene. Their fathers are playing twister on the floor and their mothers were playing charades as Wendy played Legend of Zelda. They didn't even notice them come in. Natsu and Loke dropped the costumes on the floor near the staircase as Lucy waved a hand over Wendy's face. Wendy didn't even blink as her fingers moved vigorously across the game controller. Natsu sighed and grabbed the plug. The television screen blacked out and then did Wendy blink.

"Hey! I was about to confront the boss!" Wendy exclaimed. Igneel and Jude looked over them. Grandine and Layla stopped playing charades. Igneel and Jude's faces were red and their limbs were tangled all together. Grandine was in a pose that looked like she was about to shoot a basketball into a ten foot rim. Layla had her thinking face when she looked over to them.

"Well, don't just stand there. Can't you see the position we're in! Help us before our legs and arms break off!" Jude said and everyone rushed in to help them. It took about fifteen minutes to untangle the mess of limbs. Igneel and Jude stood up and stretched. They sighed when they both heard bones crack. Grandine hurried to a closet and grabbed five boxes. They said "Halloween Decorations" in black ink.

"Since we're all here, let's get decorating! These are from the past years' decorations, and I bought new ones too." Grandine said as she put a pile of decorations on everyone's arms. She grabbed a pile for herself and she shoved them with one arm outside so they could decorate.

"If you need more decorations, grab from the one of the boxes okay?" She said and everyone nodded. Lucy started with the ash tree on Natsu's front yard. The ash tree has been there for over a hundred years. Even before the Dragneel home was built, it has been there ever since. She put the decorations on one arm and climbed up the tree with one arm to support herself. The ash tree has always been her favorite spot to decorate. Even at Christmas time, she decorates the ash tree with Christmas lights. When she finishes decorating, she comes back to the ash tree to go stargazing at it's highest, thickest branch. Sometimes, Natsu and Loke come with her but she is usually alone. She jumped off a few high branches and put toy ghosts on all of the lowest branches. As she tried to put a ghost that was on a long string on a high branch, she lost her balance and fell off. Since she was overcome with surprise, her instinct told her to scream, so she did. She felt this feeling before and she got scared quickly.

As Natsu put a styrofoam tombstone on the grass of his front lawn, he heard Lucy's scream. Quickly, he looked over to the ash tree. He saw Lucy falling from a high branch. He ran over to her and fortunately caught her in his arms. Lucy's ear-piercing scream halted and she looked over at her savior. She caught sight of pink hair. She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Natsu." She whispered. Natsu put her down and hugged her tightly. Lucy fell from that tree once when she was 12. No one was there to catch her since they were all inside the Dragneel home. When they heard her scream, they didn't get there in time and Lucy suffered from a major arm and leg injury for three years because she fell on the sidewalk. Everyone got scared and after 8 years, they finally let her climb the ash tree again but only when there is someone to watch her. It was especially hard for Lucy but with her loved ones help, she went through that bump on the road safely, and cheerfully.

"You scared me." He whispered and he felt Lucy wrap her arms around his neck tighter. Everyone surrounded them and they separated from the hug. The Heartfilias were much worried about Lucy, so were the Dragneels. They began asking her questions and looking around for injuries.

"Guys, I'm okay. I'm sorry I made you guys worried." She said while pouting. The began to frantically assure that she didn't make them worry. After Lucy's smile went back on, they sighed in relief and went back to putting on decorations. Lucy then collected the fallen decorations that were around the tree and went over to the front porch to decorate the railings with spider webs and hang heads on the roof that covered the porch.

When they were finally done, the whole front yard is decorated with a lot of decorations. They wiped their foreheads and Lucy had a bright idea. Since it was just 5:00 in the afternoon, she decided that they do a movie marathon.

"Movie marathon anyone?" She asked them. Everyone cheered and Grandine went to the kitchen to prepare eight bowls of popcorn while Layla went to make smoothies for everyone. The rest of them picked two romance movies, much to the two ladies dismay, five sci-fi movies, one horror movie, and five action movies. As they started the horror movie, The Conjuring, Layla and Grandine came back with the popcorn and refreshments.

* * *

Before they could finish the movie marathon, the kids were all asleep, and only Igneel, Jude, Grandine, and Layla were awake. They were watching The Notebook and the four adults had tissues stuffed up their noses, literally. They were crying. It was quite a funny scene to watch and if you were there, you would've laughed the whole movie away. The kids awoke to the loud bawling of the men and the soft sniffling of the women. Lucy made sure not to awake Wendy and cradled her and sang her a lullaby. Even though Wendy is already nine years old, she had a body of a six year old and Grandine always used this calm Wendy when she was a baby.

* * *

_Hush, little baby, don't you cry_

_Mama's going to buy you an apple pie_

_If that apple pie turns sour_

_Mama's going to buy you a pretty flower_

_If that flower starts to fade_

_Mama's going to buy you some lemonade_

* * *

Wendy went to sleep fast and she snored softly while sleeping on Lucy's lap. She then looked at the laughing guys, the two men that are bawling like idiots, and the two women crying silently. She sighed.

"Guys! Be quiet Wendy's asleep! Ssssh!" She said and everyone became silent immediately. If Wendy got awaken, she is like an angry dragon when she gets awaken. The movie then finished and it moved automatically to another movie and this time it was action.

"Yeah, go get him! Punch him!" Loke yelled.

"Sssh!" Lucy said and Loke mouthed an apology to her. She nodded.

"Yes, right hook!" Natsu said and Lucy sighed angrily and imaginary tick marks appeared on her forehead.

["Ooh, Daddy's dead…"]

She grabbed her sneaker and threw it at the hollering buffoon. He got hit on the side of his head and he clutched his head; he looked at her and she had a finger to her lips indicating he be silent. She then carried Wendy up her room and laid her on her soft bed. Wendy started shifting and Lucy continued singing where she let off.

* * *

_If that lemonade's too cold_

_Mama's going to buy you a ring of gold_

_If that ring of gold rolls away_

_Mama's going to rock her baby all day…._

* * *

Wendy then relaxed and went to go to Dreamland again. She then went back outside and went downstairs. She didn't go to watch the movie marathon though, she then went outside to the Dragneel's backyard and when she sat on the porch, she heard a guitar playing and voice singing. She then grew curious and went to tall fence. She couldn't see and she grabbed a stepping stool that was nearby and went up. She saw a silhouette of a teenage guy and he was facing a fire. His voice sounded familiar to her and she squinted her eyes. He had brown hair but the campfire made it look like it's red and his eyes were closed as he strummed. He stopped singing and he was humming now. He then opened his eyes and he sensed a person looking at him. He stood up and now Lucy recognized him.

"Donovan?"

"Lucy?"

They looked at each other with confused eyes.

"You live here? I didn't know you lived beside the Dragneels." She asked. Donovan thought Lucy is a Heartfilia not a Dragneel.

["I didn't even know he was my neighbor. Until now."]

"Aren't you a Heartfilia? Not a Dragneel?" he asked and Lucy sweat-dropped. Donovan walked closer to her.

"I am a Heartfilia. My family is just visiting the Dragneels since we are good friends with them." She informed and he hummed at the new information. "I just went outside and I heard you singing. I was just curious." She said and Donovan smiled at her. He then invited her to sing with him and she agreed.

* * *

_Your smile makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter,_

_Your laugh is music to my ears,_

_A word from you is enough to make my day,_

_Oh baby, you're going to be the death of me._

* * *

They then ended it there and they laughed.

"Lucy! Come on! American Brawler's about to start!" Natsu's voice shouted and Lucy apologized and said goodbye to him.

"Bye Lucy." He said and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed. What is wrong with him. Then he came to the worst reason he had hoped for, he is starting to fall for Lucy Nicolette Heartfilia.

* * *

**There you go guys! I know it's crappy. Sorry about that! Looks like Donovan's falling for Lucy. Thank you for reading and have a good day! Merry Christmas!**


	14. Side Story - A Baby Is Born

**Konnichiwa minna! I am currently typing this in a sleep-deprived mood. I hope you like this Christmas side story and I worked really hard not to let writer's block stop me from writing. Thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed it and reviewed.**

**Since this is a side story, it won't affect the flow of the story. No funny comments from Natsumi this time. Sorry if its short!**

**Please view SnowDragonSlayerTasha's account here and check out her stories! You won't regret it.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Natsu paced back in forth in front of the delivery room. His wife is giving birth to their first child. On Christmas eve. His friends and family tried reassuring him that everything's fine even though they were just as nervous as he is. He chewed on his nails, or what was left of it as he heard screams from his beloved wife.

* * *

A few hours later, the doctor came out. Immediately, Natsu tackled the doctor and asked her how was his wife and daughter doing? Were they safe? Was there any problem? Was his daughter beautiful? Did it turn out that his daughter was a son? Natsu started asking ludicrous questions and the doctor sweat-dropped. It was 5:00 a.m. and it was Christmas day but he could care less. His friends had left but the Heartfilias and Dragneels aren't going anywhere until they see their daughter/daughter-in-law/sister/sister-in-law safe and sound with their granddaughter/niece. The doctor just let them in and Natsu found his wife safe and sound with their daughter cradled in her arms.

They watched as Lucy smiled and talked to her baby even though the baby couldn't comprehend what she was saying yet. The baby's hand reached for her mother's face and Lucy lifted her daughter up and she felt her baby's little finger touch her flushed cheek. Her daughter's blue (later will be brown) eyes were so full of life and curiosity. She looked up and gave them a brilliant yet tired smile. They came closer and looked at the baby girl. She looked like Lucy when she was born.

"Hey Baby? How are you feeling?" Natsu said and kissed her forehead. She gave him a smile.

"I feel tired." She said and she yawned. The baby's eyes looked at Natsu. Natsu felt himself smiling as he looked at the bundle of joy in his wife's arms. The Heartfilias and the Dragneels smiled at the scene playing right in front of them.

"Could I hold her?" Natsu said. Lucy looked at the doctor and the doctor nodded. She then gave Natsu their daughter.

"Careful, oh the head, there, you've got it… there." She said as Natsu looked at the baby. His daughter's hand shot up and he lifted his finger. She wrapped her little hand on her daddy's finger and Lucy smiled at the scene.

"Hi there little angel. I'm Daddy. Always remember that Mommy and Daddy will always love you. Okay?" Natsu said and Lucy felt herself tearing up. She blinked back her tears as she watched the love of her life talk to their pride and joy. Igneel hugged his wife from behind as she she cried in joy. Jude put his hand on his wife's shoulder as she squeezed it as she smiled sweetly as she cried tears of joy. Loke was with Karen and she was hugging her fiance. Wendy and Romeo watched the scene and Wendy squeezed his hand.

Grandine snapped out of it first and went beside Natsu and said, "Could we all hold her?" and Natsu carefully gave it to Grandine. Grandine stared at her granddaughter as she yawned and the baby's blue eyes stared at her grandmother in curiosity; she lifted her hand and Grandine brought her closer and touched her nose.

"Aren't you a beauty! i'm Grandma Grandine." She said and she smiled at her and passed her to Igneel.

Igneel cradled his granddaughter and he grinned. The baby girl lifted its hand once again and Igneel lifted her up. His granddaughter tugged on his red hair. Igneel let her and he passed her on to Layla. But his granddaughter kept a firm grip on his hair that she managed to pull a little strands from his hair and Igneel chuckled.

"That daughter of yours has a fine grip!" Igneel and everyone laughed.

Layla smiled at her granddaughter and she looked a lot like Lucy when she was young. Layla caressed her granddaughter's cheek softly with one finger and her granddaughter grabbed her finger and wrapped both her hands around her finger.

"You look just like your mother. So beautiful." She said.

Layla smiled a brilliant smile and passed her down to Jude. His granddaughter has let go of his wife's finger and he cradled her in his arms.

"If anyone tries to hurt you, Grandpa Jude and Grandpa Igneel are here okay?" He said as his beautiful granddaughter pulled at his mustache and he chuckled and he passed her down to Loke.

Jude helped him cradle his niece and he took off his sunglasses to get a better look at his niece. Karen looked at her and she smiled. He watched as his niece grabbed his dog tags and stared quizzically at them. He chuckled and looked at Karen.

"Do you want to hold her?" He asked and Karen gulped nervously; she nodded and Loke gave her his niece. Layla went up to her and helped her. She cradled the baby girl in her arms. She whispered a "Thank you" to Layla and she smiled at her. Karen then turned to the baby in her arms. She smiled at the baby.

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing?" She said sweetly and Loke wriggled his eyebrows.

"You need the practice. I think I want to have you give birth to a child soon." He said and winked at her. Karen stuck her tongue at him and everyone shook their heads. She then passed her down to Wendy and she helped her.

"Thanks Karen! Hi there… wait, what's her name?" Wendy said and looked at Lucy and Natsu. Lucy smiled and Natsu grinned.

"Her name is Natsumi."

* * *

**Looks like Natsumi was born on Christmas Day! Sorry if its short but I have a lot to do! Sorry! I'll make the next chapter extra long. Have a Merry Christmas everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15 - I Fell In Love With You

**Konnichiwa minna! So, the Halloween Party Arc is ending today and we will be moving onto a new story arc! The name of the next arc is the Symptoms arc. I know, crappy title, but you will understand why that is the title. Most of you could guess why.**

**I miss my home. I don't enjoy New Year as much anymore. I miss the fireworks, especially. *sigh* I guess I'll just enjoy the fireworks at Fourth Of July. In my home country, New Year's Eve is always a blast! Fireworks blasting on the street, horns blaring, and families rejoicing! A few of you would know where I came from. It is more FUN over there! It's not like I'm not proud of my country, I would just like to see how many of you will recognize which country I'm talking about! I am extremely proud of my country!**

**You know guys, I realized that I am an epic failure when writing a romantic scene. Still, thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed, and reviewed.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Here you go! Happy Halloween! Stay safe!" Lucy said as a little girl in a princess costume waved at her. They will be leaving to go to the Dragneel party in an hour and Loke, dressed in a sea lion costume, is holding a bowl of king-sized chocolate bars as he leaned on the wall. Lucy had stopped momentarily making fun of his costume choice and grabbed another chocolate bar to give to little boy dressed as a soldier. She saluted to the little boy and the little boy returned the gesture.

"I still can't believe you chose that as a costume! I knew you loved lions but I didn't think you'll throw away your dignity just so you could show how proud you are to be a lion lover! You might as well go to a seafood restaurant and dance around on stage while scaring the little kids enjoying their shrimp there happily." She said, giving emphasis on the word "that". Loke rolled his eyes. Lucy is wearing a white dress with a sweetheart neckline and a full skirt, white lace up heels, a pearl headpiece, a pearl ring, pearl earrings, and a white lace choker with a pearl pendant. Her hair was braided and she looked so beautiful. She wasn't wearing makeup since she thought it was unnecessary. Loke had on a sea lion suit and he looked cute to others but Lucy just saw him as an idiot who loved lions too still had five more kids to go then they will have to go.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Grandine asked. She was dressed as Amphitrite. She had on a blue dress that reached her ankles, a diamond-studded headpiece, white sandals, sapphire earrings, and a turquoise necklace. Her silver hair fell into waves on her shoulders. The dress had dark blue shapes that looked liked waves on the dress' bottom. Amphitrite is the a nymph and an ancient sea goddess and is the daughter of Nereus and Doris.

"Yep!" Igneel said. He was dressed as Poseidon. He had on a blue and white toga that had seaweed on the toga, Roman sandals, a trident, golden arm cuffs, and a wreath. His costume complimented Grandine's costume because in Greek mythology, Amphitrite is his consort. Poseidon is the god of the sea and earthquakes and the son of Cronus and Rhea. Igneel couldn't help but stare at his beautiful wife. After 17 years of marriage, he still couldn't believe he got married to a smart, caring, and beautiful woman.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Wendy said in unison. Natsu looked like Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. He is in a white button-down shirt, blue cotton pants that are tucked into black boots. Around the pants' loops is a wide, red belt. His hair is just so untameable that Igneel, Grandine, and Wendy gave up putting hair gel on it. Wendy is wearing a blue chiffon dress with orange sequins decorating the dress and they are shaped like starfishes, she had doll shoes on her feet, fish earrings, a white headpiece, and a pearl bracelet. Her long blue hair was in a fishtail braid. She looked adorable.

A car stopped by the sidewalk and out came a beautiful Layla Heartfilia who was in a blue dress that reached her mid-calves, a blue headpiece, seaweed earrings, a bangle, and simple heels. And A handsome Jude Heartfilia who is standing tall and proud is his warrior costume. He looked like a Roman soldier except his chest is bare. Then Lucy and Loke came out. They walked to the front porch and Loke pushed the doorbell.

Grandine told Natsu to open the door and he was dumbfounded as he stared at Lucy. She looked beautiful. Then his gaze fell on Loke and he raised an eyebrow. He looked a complete fool.

"Come in guys!" He said and they thanked him and went in. He approached the bickering twins. He wouldn't admit out loud that Lucy looked stunning but he thought she looked beautiful after taking a run or beating up her punching bag. He always liked the way sweat glistened on her face when she returns from her excruciating tasks. He also couldn't help but hate it when other men would give her dirty looks. After all, she was his childhood bestfriend and he would always protect her no matter what.

"So, what made you pick that shameful outfit?" Natsu asked Loke. Loke scowled at him. Lucy cleared her throat. Both males turned to her.

"To explain why my idiotic twin brother chose such a costume, he wanted to show the world how he loved lions. His idiocy is beyond shameful but he couldn't help it." Lucy said and both Natus and her laughed as Loke growled animalistically at them.

["Natsumi. Never. Ever. Copy Uncle Loke. Okay?", "Okay, Daddy!","Natsu, our daughter isn't a moron like Loke."]

Soon, more people came in and the house was packed. Natsu played the music while Levy stepped in as the disc jockey. Gajeel smirked.

"Never thought Shrimp over there liked this kind of music." He said. Gajeel Redfox transferred to Fairy Tail Academy three months ago with his cousin, Juvia Lockser from Phantom Lord High. Most of the time, Gajeel kept to himself while his cousin socialized. When Levy became his Physics partner, he had gradually warmed up.

He watched as Levy spinned some disks and Gajeel couldn't help the ghost smile that appeared on his face as he watched Levy, who looked like she was having the time of her life.

* * *

Natsu sat impatiently on a couch as he waited for Lisanna to come. He has been waiting for her for five minutes now and he is getting impatient. He doesn't like waiting at all. Then a pair of slender hands covered his eyes. He heard a giggle that seemed familiar. It was girly, too girly for the giggle to belong to Lucy nor Erza. Juvia is watching Gray from afar a minute ago so it can't be her. The giggle didn't have a hiccup mixed in it so it can't be Cana. It can't be Karen either since he hasn't seen her yet. The giggle didn't seem mature so it can't be Mirajane.

"Lisanna?" He asked and the hands removed themselves. He took a second to adjust his eyes. Lisanna went around the couch and plopped down next to Natsu.

"Bingo!" She said and he grinned nervously at her. The music became slightly darker and it increased his nervousness. He felt confident a minute ago but now that confidence went down the drain. He looked at Lisanna and he couldn't figure out who she was dressed up as.

"Who are you tonight?" He asked and she gave him a look that said "Isn't it obvious?". She sighed as his face scrunched up in confusion, which she thought was cute and a soft blush appeared on her face. Over the weeks she had spent at school, she noticed that every time he's near her, her heart races. She asked Mirajane about this with her greatest fear in mind but Mirajane calmed her down by her matchmaking fantasies and saying that she is in love.

"I'm dressed as a sea witch!" She said in a cheery voice. Realization dawned on his face and he gulped. Lisanna tilted her head as she took in Natsu's expression of nervousness.

"Um, Lisanna, would you come up with me upstairs?" Natsu asked and this time Lisanna's confused but nodded nonetheless. Natsu held out a hand for her to take and she took it. They climbed the stairs and they weren't interrupted. They went into his room and he shut the door. Lisanna is even more confused.

"Lisanna, I took you here to say that…. I am in love with you. Since the first day I saw you. Since the first day you walked in the classroom. I fell in love with you. May I ask you to become my girlfriend?" He said. Lisanna's eyes widened and her face was so red. Her heart raced fast and Natsu was getting nervous as the seconds pass by.

"Natsu… yes… I will!" Lisanna said and Natsu couldn't believe his ears. He grinned and pulled her to a hug. He sighed in relief as Lisanna herself grinned but the grin disappeared as soon as it appeared. Horrible thoughts filled her mind. She has cancer cells in her. She didn't want to hurt Natsu. If she leaves, she knows he'll be heartbroken. She didn't want to tell him but she knew it's bad to keep secrets from someone. She shook her head. She should think happy thoughts. Yes, happy thoughts!

_Animals, zoos, and cancer...cells…_ She mentally groaned. Then she felt herself getting pulled. She realized that they were getting out and steadied herself and tried her best to keep up with Natsu's pace.

"Uh, Natsu? Where are we going?" She asked him and she flashed her a brilliant grin. She caught sight of his canines and she smiled back.

"I'm going to introduce you to my family and bestfriend as my new girlfriend!" Wait, what? She took a double-take. She then realized that Natsu is going to introduce her to his parents and his little sister. She looked at him in horror as they climbed down the stairs and jostled through the dancing crowd. He then caught sight of his parents and they speed-walked to them. She was hyperventilating. What if they don't like her? Questions with "What if" shrouded her brain. She didn't notice Natsu tap his father's shoulder.

"Hey Mom, Dad! Meet my girlfriend, Lisanna!" He said to them as Lisanna grinned and waved awkwardly. Grandine and Igneel looked at each other. Then they turned to Lisanna and both smiled brightly at her that she thought she'd be blind. The husband and wife extended their hands.

"Hi dear! My name is Grandine! Natsu's mother! This is Igneel! Natsu's father! Aren't you pretty! I never thought my dense son would ever have a girlfriend! I guess I was wrong!" Grandine said sweetly while Lisanna sweatdropped and introduced herself while shaking the hands of Natsu's parents. Natsu, who is too much in joy, ignored the comment.

"I'm going to introduce her to Luce and Wendy now! Bye!" He said and Natsu's parents waved at them. He then dragged her to the backyard and he saw Lucy and Wendy singing together while Lucy strummed and plucked on the guitar. When they arrived, they had stopped singing and looked at the couple in front of them. Lucy's eyes darted to the intertwined hands of Natsu and Lisanna. She felt a pang of hurt in her chest but she ignored it.

"Guys, I have good news to tell you! Lisanna's my girlfriend now!" When those words left Natsu's mouth. Lucy felt something shatter inside her yet she doesn't know why.

Wendy jumped in joy as she hugged her brother and his new girlfriend while all Lucy could do was force a smile onto her face.

* * *

**School is starting tomorrow so updates are going to be slower this time. Sorry! Who wants to kill me now? All of you? Okay. I understand why. I hope you enjoyed! See you next time! **


End file.
